Invisble mais pas a ton coeur
by Sev Snape
Summary: FINI.Suite de Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche. Que devient Harry? Qui est Alan Wolf le nouvo prof de potion? Pourquoi Harry revient apres avoir disparut? réponse ds l'histoire ...
1. echanges épistolaires

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Me revoila avec la suite de '' Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche ''. Il faut pouvoir cette fic pour suivrecette histoire. J'espère que je retrouve tous les revieweur de cette dernière. Merci pour vos reviews dans m'autre fic ! Bonne lecture.  
  
Titre : _**Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.**_  
  
Chapitre 1 : Echanges épistolaires  
  
_ Sev,  
  
Félicitation pour ta nomination. Je l'ai appris par la Gazette et je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Tu es l'homme que Dumblodre aurait voulu que tu lui succède. Tu es l'homme de la situation, tu l'as toujours été.  
  
Je m'excuse d'être parti aussi vite après cette fameuse parti de Quidditch. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. J'ai réussi à trouver le moyen pour finir mes études de potions et de défense. C'est grâce aux enseignements que tu m'as donné. C'est une incantation de haut niveau assez complexe mais je suis fier de l'avoir réussi.  
  
J'ai lu une annonce comme quoi Poudlard demande un professeur pour les potions. Je connais la personne digne de te remplacer. Un ami. Je te l'envoie. Mais lors de votre rencontre ne soit pas le méchant et tant redouter Professeur Rogue ! Soit toi même, car tu étais vraiment terrifiant !  
  
Ton ami, ton frère, ton ... H.P_

* * *

_ Harry  
_

_ J'ai bien reçu ton hiboux. Je cherche bien un prof de potions. Envoie le donc. Et je te promet que je serais un Severus Rogue juste !  
  
Je suis heureux que tu es réussi a finir ton apprentissage, je suis fier de toi, jeune gryffondor ! Oula ! Il faut que j'arrête de parler comme Albus ou je vais de venir comme lui ! C'est ç dire en adoration pour les rouges et or !  
  
Que vas-tu faire pendant le reste de ta vie ? Nous nous reverrons n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais te demander une faveur. Je me marie bientôt, et je voudrais que tu sois mon premier témoin. Je t'envoie ci-joint le carton.  
  
En espérant une réponse positive,  
  
Ton ami, ton frère, ton prof détesté mais tant aim ! ! S.R_  
  
°°°°° Samara Queen et Severus Rogue °°°°°  
célèbrent leur mariage le 30 juillet 2004.  
  
Nous vous invitons à la célébration ainsi qu'au repas qui suit.  
  
Ps : Harry je t'en supplie ! ! Accepte ! ! !  
  
°°°°° °°°°°  
  
L'homme apparut à Pré au Lard, et se dirigea vers l'immense château passant bien sur la maison d'Hagrid, près du lac, monta les marches et se retrouva devant les portes en bois de Poudlard.  
  
Poudlard école de magie la plus sur du monde magique. Cette école avait tenu malgré les siècles d'histoire et de batailles. Avait connu les plus grand directeur au cours du temps comme Albus Dumbldore. Et aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue.  
  
L'homme toucha avec attention les portes qui s'ouvrir laissant appraître un homme habillé tout en noir et avec une peau cireuse. Ses cheveux étaient court, noir comme ses yeux. Ses robes elles aussi en noir lui donnait un air démoniaque.  
  
Bonjour. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Rogue. Vous devez être Alan Rickman. Oui, monsieur. Bien, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise.  
  
Ils montèrent à l'ancien bureau de Albus. Il n'avait pas changé.  
  
Quand Wolf passa devant un tableau de Dumbledore, il lui sourit. Le feu directeur lui répondit par un petit clin d'œil discret.  
  
Bien, asseyez-vous, Wolf. Où avez-vous fait vos études des potions ? En Bulgarie. Chez le maître Likov. Mmm.. Je vois. Un grand maître. J'ai moi aussi fait mes études chez lui. Et vos études de premier cycle ? A Salem. Bien. Je vous engage, mais avec une autre condition. Merci. Je veux que vous soyez par la même occasion directeur d'une maison. Bien. Vous acceptez ? Bien vous aurez la maison.... Serpentard. .... Harry m'en a parler. M. Malfoy a les Serdaigle, M. Weasley les Poufsouffle et Mlle Granger les Gryffondor. Donc par conclusion Les Serpentard sont seul car vous étiez encore leur directeur. Perspicace et j'aime ça. Bien. Comment va Harry ? Il va bien. J'ai ça pour vous. Ne l'ouvrez que lorsque vous serez seul.  
  
Wolf tendit une enveloppe et partit. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte il entendi Rogue déchirer la lettre et cri  
  
- Harry Je t'adore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Wolf sourit. Il se retourna et vit Albus dans son tableau.  
  
Toujours en train d'espionner Alan ! ? Moi non ! mentit Wolf.  
  
Alan Wolf sortit de l 'école et sourit.


	2. Mariage

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Attention : J'ai fait une faute !! Le nouveau prof de DCFM se nomme Alan Wolf ! On me parlait de Rickman pendant que j'écrivais c'est pour ça que cette faute s'es immiscé. Merci de votre compréhension !

(°) pensé mais aussi narration °...° pensées

Réponse pour la demande d'enfants pour Harry et Draco : Oui6 et non3 Réponse pour le maître des potions : Regardez dans les reviews de la précédente fic !! lol Si vous êtes perspicace vous pouvez deviner très vite !  
  
Titre : _**Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.  
**_  
Chapitre 2 : Mariage  
  
Wolf sortit du château et rencontra Hagrid. Il fut semblant d'être étonne par la taille du demi géan, et de essaya de laisser son sentiment de retrouvaille dans son cœur.  
  
**- Alors comme ça vous êtes le nouveau professeur de potions ? J'espère que vous serez digne de remplacer le professeur Rogue. C'est le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver ! Dommage qu'il est arrêté.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, j'essayerai de l'égaler !  
  
- Si Severus vous a engagé, c'est qu'il confiance en vous. Bon je vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps. Au revoir, professeur !  
  
- Au revoir Hagrid !**  
  
Wolf laissa un Hagrid un peu étonné de cette parole.

* * *

_ 30 Juillet 2004  
_  
**- Severus mais calme toi !  
  
- Mais je sui calme !** rugit Severus. **Pourquoi il est toujours pas l ?**  
  
**- T'aurai du me demander à moi d'être ton premier au moins moi, je suis l !  
  
- Draco. C'est la première personne à avoir vu en dessous de ma carapace. C'est mon premier vrai ami. Je lui devait ça. C'est aussi important pour moi et pour lui.  
  
- Et Albus ?  
  
- Albus, c'est un peu comme un père pour moi. C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore l !  
**  
Severus se dirigea vers l'autel érigé au bout de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Beaucoup de monde était présent, ministre de la magie, journaliste, mais bien sur les amis, la famille. On pouvait même voir des anciens et nouveaux élèves.  
  
Tout se petit monde attendait l'arrivée de la mariée. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même tous les invités se tournèrent vers elles, en même temps la musique des mariés retentissait dans la salle.  
  
**- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser le Professeur Rogue !**  
  
Toute la salle étai abasourdi. Il se tenait là, devant eux. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard émeraude, un corps d'athlète. Le Survivant qui avait disparue se tenait là. Il avança vers le marié où ils se firent une bonne accolade.  
  
**- Harry ! **

**- Bonjour Severus. Excuse moi pour le retard mais Snaki ne voulait pas me lacher. Il ne comprenait pas que je pouvais l'amener. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il peut être gamin des fois ! **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je savais que tu ne me laisserai pas tomber !**  
  
Harry se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage et la déposa un peu plus loin. Il vit alors une paire d'yeux grise. Blond platine. Draco Malfoy. Le blond s'approchait de lui quand il lui pris la cape des mains.  
  
**- Donne moi ça ! **

**- Je vais te la mettre avec les autres. **

**- Non ! Ne crains rien ! **

**- Elle ne va pas disparaître ! **

**- Malfoy j'ai dit NON !**  
  
En entendant son nom, Draco tressaillit. Le brun ne l'avais jamais appelé aussi froidement. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient à Poudlard. Il se retourna donc et posa la cape sur une chaise. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour ne pas que son ex amant ne vois ses yeux emplit de larmes.  
  
Samara arriva et la musique reprit. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe blanche était parsemé de ruban argenté, qui rappelais la maison de Severus mais aussi qui mettait ses yeux bleu en valeur. Elle était coiffé d'une coiffure assez complexe où une couronne blanche reposait. Elle s'approchait lentement de son futur époux.  
  
**- Sev, tu me la donne ? Elle est superbe ! **

**- Je croyais que t'étais homo ? **

**- J'ai chang ! **

**- Alors non. **

**- Ah parce que si j'était resté homo tu me l'aurais donner ? **

**- Ba oui ! Si t'es homo t'on amant est un homme ! Donc moi je serais l'amant de Samara !**  
  
Samara mit fin à cet échange plutôt douloureux à entendre pour un professeur de Défense. (°)_Alors comme ça l'homme qui l'aimait était redevenu hétéro ? Comme il a pu changé en si peux de temps ? Ils avaient jurés de se donner leur âmes !(°)_ Draco se dit qu'il devait arrêté de penser à lui. L'espoir de le retrouver était à jamais perdu.  
  
Le mage de cérémonie s'approcha du couple et annonça le serment magique. Puis se fut autour de Samara et de Severus de se promettre l'amour éternel.  
  
**- Moi Severus, je te jure fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Je t'aimerai au-delà de la mort car je te donne mon âme. **

**- Moi Samara, je te jure fidélité jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je t'aimerai au de là de la vie car je te mon âme.**  
  
Le mage appela ses pouvoirs et enlaça les baguettes. Puis prononça la formule ' _Fidelitas Vita Tipoli '_. Il appela les deux témoins. Et refirent le même sort. Un dôme de verre se forma au dessus et les témoins joignirent aussi leurs baguettes apportant donc l'aide à jamais du couple maintenant uni. La fin de la cérémonie se fit par l'explosion du dôme en millions de confettis.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !! En espérant que cela vous a plu !!! Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** Je vois que tu as été rapide pour lire la suite !! Merci pour ta review  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** Merci !!! Je t'es fais rigoler pourkoi ? la feutes de Rickman ou Wolf ? merci pour ta review  
  
**Celine.s :** Devine qui est le prof !!! Relis le dernier chapitre !! lol J'espère que t'as o moin compri ce chapitre ! ya rien à comprendre ! c telement logik ! lol  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** Sa te dérenge si g fé plus court comme Kaoru ? Merci pour ta reviw elle me fait trzs plaisir !  
  
A bientôt et a la prochaine, _Sev Snape_


	3. Dîner et Apparition

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Attention : J'ai fait une faute !! Le nouveau prof de DCFM se nomme Alan Wolf ! On me parlait de Rickman pendant que j'écrivais c'est pour ça que cette faute s'es immiscé. Merci de votre compréhension !  
  
Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plu long pour vous. Excusez-moi j'aurai du éditer plus tôt mais j'ai du aller à l'hosto car je me suis couper à l'arrête du nez, donc voila...Excusez moi encore.

Au faite aller voir la fic de Patmolangers sur Nemo elle est super!! Noublier pas les reviews!! En plus c sa première fic!!! Merci!! autrement vous aurez affaire a moi !! lol   
_**Titre : Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.  
**_  
Chapitre 3 : Dîner et Apparition  
  
Après la cérémonie, il y a toujours un repas. La Grande Salle fut changé en une salle de repas et de bal. Les bancs disposés de façon Eglise disparurent pour laisser place à des tables rondes et éparpillées.  
  
Une table plus importante dominait l'assemblée sur l'estrade, remplaçant la table des professeurs. Là se trouvait les jeunes mariés et leurs témoins. Harry et Draco pour Severus Hermione et Ginny.  
  
L'ambiance était bien chaleureuse. Tout le monde discutait avec des connaissances ou des inconnus, mais ils s'amusaient c'était le principal. Seul un homme se morfondait dans son coin. Entouré mais seul.  
  
Chacun ayant quelqu'un à qui parler, à aimer. Lui, il n'avait plus personne. L'homme qu'il aimait l'avait rejeté inconsciemment. Lui, Draco Malfoy avait écouté une discussion entre son parrain et son amant, enfin ex.  
  
Il avait entendu que Harry Potter était redevenu hétéro. Il avait un court passage chez les hommes. Mais apparemment les femmes avaient réveillés en lui d'autres fantasmes.  
  
**- Draco.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda Draco froidement  
  
**- Juste parler.  
  
- On a rien à se dire. **

**- Tu te trompes, Draco.  
  
- Ah bon et en quoi ?**  
  
-** Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Je sais que je t'ai fais mal. Mais j'ai beaucoup souffert moi aussi. Lorsque je suis parti, je me suis retrouvé seul. Puis j'ai rencontré Alan Wolf.  
  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as fait mal. Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est m'est arrivé. Tu m'as lâché comme une vieille chaussette !  
  
- C'est faux.  
  
- Alors pourquoi au lieu de m'appeler Malfoy la dernière fois, et toute à l'heure ?  
  
- Je ne savais pas comment te parler.**  
  
Severus et Samara écoutaient discrètement la conversation des deux hommes tout en faisait attention à ne pas se faire remarquer donc ils faisaient semblant de parler. Mais d'un coup Harry se leva et se tourna vers le coupla.  
  
**- Désolé de partir alors que le repas n'est pas encore fini. Mais Snaki va me faire une scène si je ne rentre pas vite. Je l'ai confié à Alan et lui ne s'est pas ce débrouillé. Il ne ferait pas un bon père.  
**  
Severus regarda Harry et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait le raccompagner. Le Survivant se tourna vers les deux ex-gryffondor.  
  
**- Les filles, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas ! Au faite, félicitation Ginny pour ton poste de vol. A tu menacé Sev pour qu'il t'embauche ?  
**  
Harry se prit une tape sur la tête ce qui fit rire toute la tablé, y comprit Draco.  
  
_° C'est deux là sont de vrais clowns ! Tu ne m'étonnes pas qu'ils s'entendent à merveille. °_ pensa le blond.  
  
Sev raccompagné Harry en passant par la table de Ron Weasley où il échangèrent quelques phrases au bonheur de Ron qui croyait avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans le parc de Poudlard, Severus commença son interrogatoire.  
  
-** Harry, que se passe-t-il avec Draco ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Il est bizarre. On dirait qu'il ne m'aime plus.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça Harry. C'est faux.  
  
- Alors pourquoi cette attitude ? Cette distance qui nous sépare ? Je ne comprends plus rien Sev. Je suis venu au mariage car tu me l'as demandé, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerai comme cela. J'avais pensé qu'il serait content de me voir, mais je me suis trompé.**  
  
**- Harry. Ne dit pas ça. Pense à autre chose car je lui parlerai. Mais dis-moi plutôt, que vas-tu faire cette année ? Je penserai que tu postulerai pour la place des potions mais tu m'as envoyé ce Wolf.  
  
- Il ne te plait pas ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais j'ai peur de mal faire. Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, personne ....**  
  
**- Justement ! Tu n'es pas Dumbledore mais tu as eu la chance de le connaître. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi. Il avait confiance en toi, et grâce à lui beaucoup de personne l'on fait. Prend-moi pour exemple si tu veux ! Pour moi tu étais un ignoble monstrueux maître des potions détestant les Gryffondor. Prends les décisions qui te paraissent justes.**  
  
**- Merci, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai si tu n'étais pas là.  
  
- Je ne serai peut-être pas tous les jours là, Sev.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Il est temps de partir, Harry.** Intervint une voix.  
  
- **Albus ?** s'écria Severus  
  
**- Moi-même, Severus. Harry, il est temps,Snaki va s'inquiéter encore plus si tu ne te dépêche pas ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à le calmer quand tu es parti !**  
  
- **Que veut-il dire Harry ? Je croyais que c'était Alan qui surveillait ?**  
  
Harry le regarda, ne répondit pas et disparut.  
  
**- Albus ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?  
  
- Je peux juste te dire que tu verras Harry tous les jours si tu ouvres bien les yeux.  
  
- Albus ? Je peux poser une question ?  
  
- Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux. Rigola Albus. Severus roula des yeux.  
  
- Comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître alors qu'il est impossible de transplaner de Poudlard ?  
  
- A ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir.  
  
- Mais comment ?**  
  
**_- « Seule ta voix de magie peux te donner la réponse »_**  
  
Et Albus disparut de la même manière que Harry sauf que lui était tout juste fantôme. Severus resta un moment sous la nuit étoilé. Il fut rejoint par Draco.  
  
**- De quoi t'a-t-il parl ? De ses conquêtes ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ? Tu es jaloux ?** ironisa Severus  
  
**- Très drôle !  
  
- Draco, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais de Harry.  
  
- Homo. Disparition. Apparition. Hétéro.**  
  
Le marié parti d'une crise de fou rire. N'en pouvais plus il retourna auprès de sa femme laissant un Draco Malfoy déboussolé.  
  
_° Ce pour était-il que je me sois tromp ? °_  
  
°°°°°°° Voila c'est fini !!! C'est un peu plus long !!  
  
Alors Harry était-il tjs Homo ou est-il devenu Hétéro ?  
  
Voici les RAR :

**Onalurca:** Olala!! T'es vraiment accro toi non? Lol sa fait plaisir! J'espère qeu sa te plai tjs!

**celine.s:** Hey! Il fo tout lire sur la page!! lol Bon j'espère que tu comprend tjs car c assez comliké je doi dir!! lol pour les enfant s dans le ventre g v voir. J'ai déjà une idé pour qu'ils soient père!

**lapieuvredudésert:** Lol je comprend moi meme qd g relu g rit en lisant le nom!! Ba vou me gronder com koi je ne met pas vite les chapitre. si tu veu j'aten! c kom tu veu!

**Johp5:** Ah te revoila!! j'espère que sa te plait tjs autant!! Pour ta petite suposition je ne di rien!! lol Je c ke la mise en page a merder pour le premier mais g t o cdi du bahu et sa venait de sonner g me sui grouiller pr vous!

**Kaoru**: vu ke tu ne di rien je peu raccourcir!! lol alala tout le monde me di sa! Tou le monde est triste pour Dray et étonné pour harry!! lol tu vera ds les prochain chap!

**blurp3:** Dit tu veu pas écrire a ma place non?? LOL!! Si ta msn vien parler!! lol on poura parler si tu veu d réponse!

**Celebradaug**: A te revoila!!! C pa tro tot!! lol ba oui je voulais fer qqch de grd pour Sev adoré!! lol

**Patmolangers**: Oh t de retour!!! Tro contente depuis le temps ke g te bassine de venir lir!! lol c pa tro tot!! Tu ne di rien o autre!! grr!!! Si tu veu g d mouchoir!! Et tpout les eskimo tu vas voir ailleur!! lol

**Petite annonce: J'ai vu des reviewer ds le première fic. Ils st surtt arrivé la fin. Je n'est kune question: Ou êtes vous??????**

Ala prochaine et a biento _Sev Snape_


	4. Voyage et Répartiton et Veritasérum

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Attention : J'ai fait une faute !! Le nouveau prof de DCFM se nomme Alan Wolf ! On me parlait de Rickman pendant que j'écrivais c'est pour ça que cette faute s'es immiscé. Merci de votre compréhension !!  
  
Les paroles entre [...] sont celle du Choixpeau.  
  
_Je refais de la pub pour mon meilleur pote patmolangers. Allez voir sa fic sur Nemo el est génial !!!!! Mettez des reviews il se ra content !!! lol Place à la lecture._  
  
_**Titre : Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.**_  
  
Chapitre 4 : Voyage et Répartition et Veritasérum.  
  
1er Septembre 2004.  
  
Alan Wolf avait décidé de prendre le train pour son arrivé à Poudlard. Il se trouvait dans un wagon où un groupe de première année chuchotait juste après l'avoir regardé. Alan entendait bien sûr toute leur conversation. Il savait donc que la jeune fille le trouvait mignon, que le roux le trouvait sympathique mais le brun n'avait rien dit sur lui.  
  
**- Si je vous fait peur dites-le moi. Je peux vous laisser si vous le désirez.** Annonça Alan.

-** Oh ! Excusez-nous professeur. C'est nous qui vous importunons avec nos bavardages. C'est que nous sommes un peu perdu, et je pense qu'il est normal de se poser des questions lorsque l'on rentre à Poudlard, monsieur. **

**- Cela ne me dérange pas, miss...**

**- Apple. Isis Apple. Voici Yolo Evans et Phil Weasley.**

- **Weasley ?** répéta Alan

-** Oui, monsieur. Je suis un Weasley nouvel génération. **

**- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cette famille. Que des roux, il me semble,non ? Est-ce que le professeur Ronald Weasley fait parti de votre famille ? **

**- Oui, m'sieur. Mais il préfère Ron à Ronald !** rigola l'enfant. **Je suis le fils de Charlie Weasley.  
**  
En effet, Phil Weasley avait presque tout de son père. Les cheveux oranges, les yeux bleus. Mais bizarement aucune taches de rousseur sur sa peau bronzée qui semblait naturelle. Il regarda la jeune Isis Apple, elle avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux couleurs chocolat. Puis il détailla le jeune Yolo. Cheveux brun, court et des yeux verts. Les même que Lily. Et de ...  
  
_° Ca doit être de famille °_ pensa Alan. Mais il avait un étrange sentiment envers le garçon.  
  
**- Dîtes-moi, monsieur Evans. Vous ne me semblez guère en bonne forme. Pourtant à votre âge on se dépense et on aborde une jolie mine pour pouvoir faire tomber les filles ?!** ironisa Alan.

-** Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je n'ai jamais prit le train. **

**- C'est pour ça. Oh ! tenez voici du chocolats ça vous redonnera des forces !** Yolo regardait le chocolat mais ne fit rien.

- **Moi aussi la première fois qu'un professeur m'en a donner c'était aussi dans un train et je peux vous assurer que je croyais comme vous qu'il était empoisonné ce qui était faux comme aujourd'hui. Donc vous pouvez le manger sans crainte !**  
  
Yolo croqua à pleines dents et sentit ses forces revenir. Il faut dire que son voyage était assez fatiguant. Il n'eu même pas le temps de se reposer avec ses deux nouveaux amis, et ... son père.  
  
Le reste se passa parfaitement bien et dans le calme. Isis avait une mémoire étonnante et dévorait les livres tel Hermione Granger. Phil était apparemment pire de tous les Weasley, même Fred et Georges ! Yolo ne parla presque jamais sauf pour énoncer son point de vue sur certaines choses. Il était trop absorbé par le professeur Wolf.

* * *

Alan arriva à Poudlard dans un des calèches. Il vit à l'entrée du château Rogue qui attendait certainement quelqu'un. Alan fut très étonné lorsque cette personne était lui.  
  
**- Wolf venez dans mon bureau après le dîner. Il faut que nous parlions. **

**- Puis-je savoir de quoi ? **

**- En deux mots ? Potter Dumbledore. Je sais que vous savez quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.**  
  
Lorsque les élèves de la seconde année à la dernière furent installés, les premières années arrivèrent derrière le Professeur Granger. Elle s'arrêta à côté du Choixpeau, et ordonna aux élèves de se mettre devant. Elle prit son parchemin et commença à nommer des noms. Lorsque Isis Apple fut appelé, Wolf devient plus attentif.  
  
**_[Hum je vois... Tu es avide de connaissance. Serdaigle te serais approprié. Tu es aussi loyal mais je vois aussi du courage je te mettrai donc à...]_**  
  
**- GRYFFONDOR !!!**  
  
La table rouge et or applaudissait de toutes leurs forces. Puis se fut le tour de Phil Weasley.  
  
_**[Encore un Weasley ? Dîtes-vous êtes nombreux dans cette famille ? Sans hésitations !]**_  
  
**- GRYFFONDOR !!!**  
  
Nouvel acclamation des rouges et or. Alan trouvait que le trio du train ressemblait au trio des trois Inséparables Gryffondor jadis ici. Et là, la personne que Alan attendait le plus fut enfin appelé.  
  
-** Yolo Evans **? L'appelé regarda Severus, le choixpeau, Severus. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête.  
  
**_[Hum ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là, jeune Evans. Où devrais-je dire Malfoy- Potter ? Alors où vais-je t'envoyer ? Je vois du courage mais tu veux faire tes preuves. Tu iras comme l'un de tes pères !]_**  
  
- **SERPENTARD !!!**  
  
Alan était abasourdi. Lui le plus étrange, le plus mystique de la bande des trois nouveaux allait à Serpentard. Dans sa maison. Il reprit ses esprits et vit les visages tristes de Isis et Phil. Mais le petit geste d'amitié ne lui échappa pas. Isis lui avait envoyé un signe de la main auquel Yolo avait répondit. Peut-être que la rancune des deux maisons allait s'estomper avec le temps.  
  
Puis Wolf regarda Rogue. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait exactement la même attitude que Dumbledore ce qui le fit sourire. Le regard enjoué ressemblait traits pour traits à Albus, sauf que le nouveau directeur ne portait pas de lunettes. Mais peut être qu'elles viendront avec le temps !

* * *

A la fin du repas, Wolf se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Il rencontra celui-ci sur le chemin.  
  
- **Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau suivez-moi.** Arrivé devant la gargouille, le mot de passe fut prononc**. Alea jactaes.  
**  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Rogue invita Wolf à s'asseoir pendant que lui s'installait derrière le bureau.  
  
**- Du th ? **

**- Avec plaisir, Professeur. **

**- Appelez moi Severus.  
**  
Rogue prit deux tasses et versa le liquide dedans. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres regardant Wolf boire à petite gorgée. Il reposa sa tasse et commença son interrogatoire.  
  
**- Alors Wolf, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Harry Potter ? **

**- Non.**

**- Est-ce que Alan Wolf est votre vrai prénom ? **

**- Non. **

**- Donnez moi le vrai. **

**- Harry Potter.**  
  
Severus qui s'était levé entre temps se rassit immédiatement devant la révélation du maître des potions. Wolf reprit une gorgée de thé comme si de rien était. Sa gorgée était la plus discrète. Ses joues n'étaient pas gonflées par le volume. Il se tourna vers Severus et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Severus qui avait ouvert la bouche devant cette précipitation, reçut le liquide chaud dans la bouche. Alan lui pinça le nez et Severus fut obligé d'avaler pour pouvoir respirer.  
  
- **A moi maintenant. Pourquoi m'avoir donner du Veritasérum ? **

**- Pour clarifier mes doutes. **

**- Depuis quand as-tu des doutes ? **

**- Depuis ton départ au mariage.**  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se prirent dans les bras, ne se lâchant pas. Alan chuchota dans l'oreille de Severus :  
  
**- Ne dis rien à Draco.**  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Voila fini !!! Dsl pour la longueur !! JE vous promets que j'en ferai des plus long la semaine prochaine. Je fini les cours vendredi alors soyez patient !!!  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** Je suis contente tu es toujours la première a envoyer les reviews a croire que tu es scotché devant ton ordi !! lol Merci pour ton adoration pour ma fic, sa me touche bcp !  
  
**Ouky :** Tiens t nouvo toi !! lol Merci pour ta reviews eet oui jepense que sa va bien se passez pr eux malgré quelque ptit histoire !!!  
  
**4rine :** Merci pour ta reviews el ma fait tres plaisir !  
  
**Aokinoka :** lLOL alors comme sa ma fic est drole ?? c la firste fois kon me di sa !! lol Mais atten toi a sa !! Sec-cassant et gentil ala fois !! c tou le charme de Ryry !!!  
  
**Crystal yuy :** Oui tu as vu juste comme Johp5 !!! Pour Snaki..ba tu verra lol !!! En tout cas t'es attentive car je laisse pas mal d'indice !!  
  
**Johp5 :** LOL eh oui tu avais raison !! Alan est bien Ryry !!! Franchement jhésite pour homo ou bi. T'en pense koi ? !!!!  
  
**Celine.s :** Bravo !!! Tu vois c pas fatiguant mais j'avoue ke moi aussi je saute les blabla qq fois !! lol mais chut !!! Si tu veu que Draco soit encore jalous je peu i remédier !! lol  
  
**Kaoru :** Coucou !! merci pour ton accord. Lol oui tu as a peu pres raison. Mais g pas tro compris ton dernier mot « bishonen bisexuel « ! Tu m'explik ? lol  
  
**Patmol et Célebradaug** : je c ke vous aller reviewer mais jms kan il fo !! alors je vous remerci d'abor !! lol  
  
Voila !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!  
  
A la prochaine et Gros bisous _Sev Snape_


	5. Le secret de Yolo

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'auteur de cette saga J.K Rowling.  
  
Attention : Cette fiction est un slash assez sombre. Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry  
  
Je refais de la pub pour mon meilleur pote patmolangers. Allez voir sa fic sur Nemo el est génial !!!!! Mettez des reviews il se ra content !!! lol Place à la lecture.  
  
_**Titre : Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.**_  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le secret de Yolo.  
  
Le matin du 2 septembre, Alan alla prendre son petit déjeuner et ce mis à côté du professeur des Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le blond ne l'envoya pas balader et décoda donc d'engager une petite conversation.  
  
**- Bonjour Professeur ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Bien. Et vous ?  
  
- Ma foi, assez bien ! J'ai su que vous vous occupiez des Serdaigle depuis l'année dernière. Je sais que ma question va vous paraître bizarre mais comment faut-il se comporter quand on est directeur ?**  
  
**- Normalement. Mais avoir quelques préférences dans la maison. Ne pas trop faire de favoritisme, même si vous voulez faire gagner votre maison.  
  
- Merci. Encore une question, comment sont les maisons entre elles ? Qu'elles sont leurs critères ?  
  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi et pas au directeur ?  
  
- Car je n'ai pas envie d'importuner notre directeur, professeur.**  
  
**- Les Serpentard sont les plus redoutables car ils essayent de se montrer au dessus des autres par leurs rangs alors qu'ils ne sont rien, ils les égaux des autre. Les Poufsouffle sont assez à l'aise en cours et ont une grande loyauté, les Serdaigle sont des érudits et je peux vous assurer qu'ils peuvent vous coller !  
  
- Ah ? Je crois qu'ils ont réussi avec vous, non ?** ria Alan, Draco reprit dans prendre la remarque.  
  
**- Les Gryffondor agissent que sur des coups de tête. Heureusement qu'_il _n'est plus là, car vous aurez beaucoup de problèmes dans votre cours ! Dans le mien ça passe mais le votre, désastre !  
  
- Comment ça _'il'_ ?  
  
- _Il_ ne comprenait rien à la science subtile des potions jusqu'à l'année dernière. Et encore, _il _trouvait encore le moyen de les ratées ! Ah qu' _'il'_ était célèbre !  
  
- Harry Potter ?  
  
- Mais non ! Pas cet imbécile ! Neville Longdubat ! Il prenait un chaudron et trouvait le moyen de le faire exploser ou de fondre en un seul cours !  
  
- Cela est vrai, mon cher ! Longdubat était un élève assez perturbant. M. Malfoy je vous prie de ne plus insulter, M. Potter. Autrement vous aurez de mes nouvelles !** intervint Severus.  
  
**- Oui, Severus.  
  
- Bien. Alors Alan près pour à affronter cette première journée de cours ? Vous commencez avec qui ?  
  
- Eh bien, j'avoue que je suis un peu stressé. Par les premières années Serpentard – Gryffondor.  
  
- Bon courage !** dirent à l'unisson les deux ex-Serpentard.  
  
**- Ils sont si terribles que ça ?  
  
- Les Serpentard doivent être pris comme je vous les expliquer l'autre fois. Mais pour les Gryffondor, c'est différent. Essayez de les connaître avant de les détester. Les apparences sont trompeuses**. Rassura le directeur à son (nouvel) ami.  
  
-** Les Gryffondor ne changent pas, Severus.** Dit calmement mais froidement Draco.  
  
**Tu dis ça parce que tu t'ai fait plaqué par un Gryffondor ? Ou bien tu n'as pas réussi à te faire pardonn ? Lequel des deux a changés, Draco ?**  
  
Draco ne répondit même pas à la question de son parrain. Il partit par la porte dérobée laissant son petit-déjeuner refroidir. Severus s'assit à côté de Harry, le regardant d'un air disant « ça va pas être facile ! »  
  
**- Quand vas-tu lui dire ?  
  
- Je sais pas.  
  
- N'attends pas trop longtemps, Har... Alan. Il croit que Harry est devenu hétéro ! Ne tardes pas, tu pourrais le perdre !  
  
- Je sais Severus. Mais j'ai peur. Au yeux du monde, Harry Potter a pratiquement disparue. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me voit comme Le Survivant ! JE veux être Harry, juste Harry !**  
  
Personne ne pouvait remarquer la créature qui se trouvait près de Alan et Severus. D'ailleurs même eux ne la voyaient pas. Et heureusement car la personne avait enfin la confirmation que Alan Wolf était bien son père. Il était si heureux que ses oreilles devinrent pointues et bleu tellement il était content. Enfin il allait pouvoir voir ses parents se mettre ensemble sans jamais qu'il soit vu.  
  
Il repensa à la conversation avec son parrain,son oncle et grand-père.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
31 Août 2004.  
  
Severus était assis à son bureau quand une créature assez petite et toute bleue arriva dans la salle. Il regarda tout autour de lui, Rien avait changé. Il regarda son corps et vit que la transformation était complète.  
  
-** Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau ?** Demanda Severus inquiet  
  
**- Sev ! Oh pardon ! Excuse-moi ! Tu ne me connais pas encore mais ça viendra. Je m'appelle Yolo Malfoy Potter.  
  
- Mais bien sur et moi je suis Harry Potter !** ironisa le directeur  
  
**- Elle est nulle ta blague ! En plus t'es moins dur que lui !!!** ria Yolo, puis il reprit son sérieux. **Voilà j'ai 17 ans, et mes parents pour mon anniversaire ont voulu me montrer comment ils se sont remis ensemble et comment je suis entré dans leur vie. Tu dois te demander comment puis-je être leurs fils alors que sont ces des humains et moi un T'ili.  
  
- Oui en effet. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me le dises. Je préfère le voir de mes yeux. Et tu voudrais te faire passer pour élève dans l'école. Comptes- tu rester comme ça ?** Dit –il en le détailla de bas en haut.  
  
**- Bah euh...  
  
- Ok je vois. Viens avec moi. Je vais te faire une potion mais il faudra que tu viennes la chercher à la fin de chaque moi. Le 28.  
  
- Pourquoi le 28 ? Il y a le 30 et 31 !  
  
- Tu fais quoi le 31 février ?  
  
Bah rien. Et toi ? Eh! je vois pas le rapport !  
  
- Tu tiens de la mentalité de Draco, le 31 février n'existe pas !  
  
- Bon d'accord !**  
  
Pendant la fabrication de la potion, Severus lui demanda d'où lui venait son nom. Car il était vrai il était un peu hors du commun.  
  
**- Papa (Harry) et Shti (Draco), ça veux aussi dire Papa dans ma langue, ont choisi ce nom en mémoire à mon peuple et à ma mère. Pour ne pas que je les oublie.  
**  
Severus s'agenouilla pour être à la même taille que le jeune et le prit par les épaules. Lui leva le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
**- Yolo, on ne peut pas oublier sa famille. Ils sont toujours avec nous. Dans l'esprit mais aussi dans les cœurs. Tu m'as compris, neveu ?  
**  
**- Oui, oncle Sev !** Yolo se jeta dans ses bras dans un chaleureuse étreinte.  
  
¤¤¤¤ Fin Flash Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Yolo sorti de sa rêverie quand il s'aperçut que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il rejoint en courant ses deux amis, Isis Apple et Phil Weasley.  
  
°°°°° Alors ça vous plait tjs autant ? Je l'espère !! Voila la suite !! Merci bcp au reveiwers car vous devenez de plus en plus nbx et sa me fait très plaisir !! Voici les RAR :  
  
**celine.s :** Merci pour ta LONGUE review !! ! el ma fait très plaisir !!Soigne toi qd mem c kon detre malade alors ke c lét !! JE vais fer qqch pr une jalousi malfoyienne ! Harry/ Alan est dricteur de Serpantard ! Dc c sa maison !! J'espère que se chapitre rpd a t kestion !! lol  
  
**onarluca :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et ke cette surprise ne ta pas fait de criz cardiak lol !!  
  
**crystal yuy :** Frchmt se nom la est venu tt seul. Et puis tu vois j'ai su l'intégrer dan ma fic !! lol Moi je le trouve tres mignon surtt pour qq1 ki n'est pas humain !! pr Snaki bah je crois ke ta ta réponse mais il arrive bientôt mon petit Snaki !! lol !  
  
**Aokinoka :** J'espère que ta repris le bon cap avec ce chapitre ! Je voulais attendre avt de le metre ms vu les embrouille le voila !!! EN ta t réponse !! lol  
  
**Nicolas** : Bienvenu a toi et merci d'avoir laissé un review car yen a ki lise tout ms ne laisse pas de review !! J'espère que la situtation pr Yolo est clarifié pr toi. Draco et Harry sa va arriver !  
  
**Ouky :** Scuz moi !! Scuz moi !!! LOL moi aussi surtout ke g voi bien Rogue le faire !! lol  
  
**Kaoru :** Merci bcp pr les traduction !! lol J'espère ke sa ta plu !  
  
**Mifibou :** Merci d'avoir pri le tps de tout lire !! lol sa me fait plaisir !! L'imagination je lé cours !! A j'adore les cours !! lol ta review est tres bien lol en tou k moi j'm bien J'espère ka la suite ta plu !!  
  
**Celebradaug :** Merci pour ta review !! Oui je sais que tu as bcp de choses a faire mais bon c les vac (biento !!!) dc tu poura en poster plus vite !! lol Yolo je trouve kil est tres bien a Gryffondor !!  
  
**Patmol :** Oui ba ton eskimo tu te le met la ou je pense !!! lol enfin si t'en veu le savourer va chercher ton an....jene fini pa le prénom mé tu voiki C ???? lol Ms ne tinkiète pa il vt se reparler !!  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** lol ne tinkiète pa pr ton retard t pardonn !!! J'espère ke t pa t tjs avec ns par c révélation !! Tu riskerai de faire une indigestion !!! loooooool  
  
**Celine402 :** Oui comme c les vac eh bin oui plus de chapitre plus svt !! lol J'espère ke la tsuite te plait !! lol !

Bisous et a la prochaine _ Sev Snape_


	6. Illusions? Rêves prémonitoires ou simple...

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling  
  
Attention ceci est une relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin !  
  
Slash: Draco/ Harry **ICI NC-17 ANS ! ! ! !**  
  
**_je voudrai votre avis concernant ce chapitre. Voulez-vous d'autres scènes comme celles là ou pas ? laisser une review pour votre choix merci._**  
  
Titre : _**Invisible mais pas à ton cœur**_ (suite de Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche)  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
INFOS : J'ai écrire un chapitre sur l'ordi d'une copine. J'ai écrit en speed rien que pour vous. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur un chapitre tel que celui-ci. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard, nous vous inquitez pas je taperai mon ordi pour vous ! lol  
  
Bien je crois que vous n'attendez qu'une chose alors place à la lecture ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Illusion ? Rêve prémonitoire ou simple réalit ?  
  
Le directeur de Serdaigle ruminait ses pensées dans ses appartements. Assis dans son canapé avec une bouteille de Vodka pour seule compagnie.  
  
Draco s'en voulait de s'être comporté comme ça envers son collègue. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi mais il éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui. Ce professeur devenu le directeur de son ancienne maison, les Serpentard, lui avait demandé de l'aide, des conseils pour savoir les prendre.  
  
D'un côté cela était plaisant de donner des conseils, de rassurer quelqu'un. Cela lui rappelait sa dernière année. Il avait connu beaucoup de chose cette année-là, la disparition de son ennemi, sa découverte de son orientation sexuelle qui l'avait un peu troublé. Lui l'honorable Draco Malfoy dernier du nom de cette grande et puissante vieille famille de sorcier était devenue homo.  
  
**POV de Draco concernant Harry**  
  
Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Lui, l'être inaccessible ? Je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans lui. Ses yeux émeraudes si profond cachant au monde toutes les horreurs qu'il a du voir, mais si beau... Ce visage, un ange !  
  
Arrête de rêver, Dray ! Harry Potter ne tombera jamais amoureux d'un mec comme toi !  
  
J'aurai du le sauver ce jour-l ! Pourquoi ai-je rien fait ? Je pouvais encore le tirer lorsqu'il m'a dit ses mots, et je n'ai rien fait comme un lâche ! Oh oui ! J n'est pas son courage gryffondorien ! Ma place ne sera jamais dans cette maison comme avec lui.  
  
Je ne le reverrai jamais. Enfin si, mais jamais comme avant. Tous les deux dans un lit à demi nu comme des demi dieux pour qui nous nous prenions. Je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser comme un fou, ou jouer au romantique. Je ne pourrais jamais posséder son corps.  
  
Oh Harry ! ! ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ! Tu m'as dis que si j'avais besoin de toi j'avais juste à penser très fort à toi et tu n'es jamais venu... Jamais.  
  
**Fin du POV**  
  
- **Je n'est pas dit que s'était pour toi que je viendrais mais pour Poudlard**

-** Harry ? C'est toi ?** demanda un Draco sortant de ses pensées.

**- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? **

**- Que viens-tu faire ici ?** demanda froidement Draco

- **Pour ça.**  
  
Harry s'approcha doucement de Draco, mettant ses mains autour de la taille du blond. Rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages, ne quittant les yeux de l'autre il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs yeux ne restèrent pas longtemps ouverts. Les deux hommes savourèrent le baiser chaste.  
  
Draco mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry, le serrant plus proche de lui. Harry commença à approfondir le baiser, commençant à caresser du bout de sa langue les lèvres si douce de Draco. Laissant le temps au blond de réagir, Harry en profita pour passer les mains en dessous de la première robe.  
  
En entendant gémir le professeur, la langue potterienne fit son entrer la plus lente que l'on ai jamais vu. Il fit le tour des lèvres intérieurs ne cherchant pas à retrouver l'autre langue.  
  
Draco n'en pouvait plus. Harry n'avait jamais autant été 'érotique' de cette manière. Il pouvait sentir sa langue qui le caressait d'une manière si passionnée, si amoureusement.  
  
Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Faisant un ballet des plus spectaculaires mêlant la douceur mais aussi la brutalité. Leurs mains avaient déjà parcourues pas mal de chemin.  
  
Celle de Harry étaient maintenant sur la peau nue de Draco. C dernier avait placé inconsciemment les mains sur les fesses de Harry, point extrêmement stratégique, où il commença doucement à les caresser, les pétrir donnant à Harry une douce torture.  
  
Ils se séparèrent à regrets. Reprenant leur contact visuel, chacun put lire le désir dans l'autre. Draco lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la pièce plus confortable de ses appartements.  
  
Dès que la porte fut fermé, les deux amants s'empressèrent d'enlever ce que portait l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite nus.  
  
Harry détailla Draco comme une œuvre d'art. Sa peau pâle ressortait parmi la blondeur de ses cheveux et de ses poils parsemants son corps. Ses longues jambes le rendait encore plus grand. Il s'attarda sur la ligne de poils qui descendait de son nombril pour rejoindre son sexe. Rien que par ce tableau, il sentit son érection se durcir un peu plus.  
  
Draco regarda lui aussi le corps de son amant. Sa peau bronzée faisait de lui un brun ténébreux exquis. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille avaient poussé cachant la cicatrice et mettant en valeur ses deux émeraudes. Ses poils noirs mettaient en valeur tout son corps. Draco tomba par hasard sur les poils qui font la liaison entre le nombril et la sexe. Il sentit lui aussi, son érection.  
  
Quand le temps d'admiration fut clos, ils reprirent possession de leurs bras le corps de l'autre, le serrant fort tout en faisant attention de ne pas le casser. Un baiser passa entre cette embrassade des corps.  
  
Draco taquina les lèvres fermées de Harry. Quand les léchettes se firent plus pressantes Harry ouvra les portes pour laisser glisser la langue de son blond. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Les corps se rapprochaient dangereusement, laissant les mains libres de leurs randonnées.  
  
Les mains de Harry caressaient les fesses de Draco faisant quelques pressions au niveau de la jointure des fesses avec les cuisses. Draco adorait lorsque Harry lui faisait cela, il gémissait à chaque fois. Draco fut surpris lorsqu'il senti qu'on le soulevait, il se rendit compte du pourquoi quand il sentit le lit.  
  
Quand Harry posa Draco, il prit la position dominante en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il parcourait avidement le corps de son amant comme s'il ne pouvait se rassasier. Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau des cuisses, qu'il caressa avec la plus grande douceur parcourant Draco de chaud frissons.  
  
Draco était au paradis. Harry ne lui avait jamais fait ça, n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Et il savait que aujourd'hui, maintenant ça serai le jour où il lui donnerai son corps, son âme la plus profonde et son amour pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait Harry mais celui-ci l'immobilisait juste par ses caresses. Il était hypnotisé par le Gryffondor qui s'occupait de lui.  
  
Harry embrassa encore une fois Draco, puis entreprit la descente. Il laissa une traîné de baisers sur son cou, son épaule, le haut de son torse. Il caressa d'une main le petit téton gauche et prit le droit entre ses lèvres, le chatouillant, le mordillant le suçant.  
  
Draco ne gémissait plus mais suppliait Harry de continuer, d'aller plus loin. Harry comprenant le message repris son voyage, titillant le nombril et arriva au niveau de la forêt sombre essayant de cacher le tronc turgescent.  
  
Draco sentait le souffle de Harry sur sa verge, montant encore plus son désir. Il regardait Harry qui enfouit sa tête entre ses cuisses, impatient de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Il cria quand il sentit une chaleur sur ses testicules. C'était si bon.  
  
Harry releva la tête au cri du Serpentard.  
  
-** Ca ne va pas ? je t'ai fait mal ? **

**- Non. Mais continue c'est si bon !** supplia Draco d'une voix rauque.  
  
Harry le regarda avec une lueur espiègle dans son regard. Il replongea et recommença à chatouiller les bourses de sa langue. Draco cria encore et en étouffa un autre lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant sur son pénis.  
  
Il se mit sur ses coudes et vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. L'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait la plus belle et la plus étourdissante des fellations. Il retomba sur les draps n'en pouvant plus. Il sentit qu'il allait jouir et ne voulait pas salir la sainte bouche de son Harry.  
  
**- Harry...Oh Harry... je vais ... oh.. pas ... hum.. tenir.** Haleta Draco  
  
Harry souri intérieurement. Il voulait qu'il jouisse. Il accentua alors les mouvements sur la lance de Dray. Il embrassait fougueusement le gland, appuyant de sa langue sur le minuscule orifice. Draco ne put se retenir par les ondes de plaisirs qu'il l'amena à éjaculer dans la bouche de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier ce délecta de la semence du blond, mais en laissa sur sa bouche. Il remonta et pris avec avidité la bouche de Draco qui put se goûter et sentit son désir remonter avec cette dégustation. Il voulait encore plus et regarda le brun avec un désir plus profond. Harry lécha le globe de son oreille et lui murmura :  
  
- **Draco. Est-ce que s'est ta première fois avec un homme ? **

**- Heu... Oui**. répondit-il honteux.

**- N'est pas honte. Je vais te pénétrer doucement, d'abord avec mes doigt puis j'entrerai complètement en toi. Dis-moi quand tu as mal, si tu veux arrêter. Je ne veux pas te violer, Draco. **

**- D'accord, Harry.**  
  
Ce petit échange n'avait en aucun cas déranger Draco mais à la dernière parole d'Harry, il se souvint du retour du Survivant. Lui avait été violé. Mais il lui faisait confiance.  
  
Harry caressa de nouveau le corps du blond, se rappelant les endroits sensible de Draco. Ses fesses, son ventre, son cou. Quand il sentit que Draco avait repris des forces, il le fit retourner sur le ventre, s'allongeant sur lui.  
  
Draco pouvait sentir son pénis entre ses fesses, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Harry lubrifia ses doigts ainsi que sa verge grâce à un tube qu'il portait tout le temps sur lui. Il titilla de son index l'entrée de l'anus, laissant un gémissement sortir de la bouche du puceau. Il entra lentement permettant au blond de s'accommoder à l'intrusion.  
  
Draco avait mal. Il ne pensait qu'un seul doigt pouvait apporter autant de souffrance dans cette partie de l'anatomie. Puis la douleur partit comme elle était venu. Croyant que Harry avait retiré son doigt, il bougea son bassin pour le vérifier. Il sentit le doigt encore présent mais pas la douleur l'accompagnant.  
  
Harry bougea son doigt lorsque les fesses blanches bougèrent. Il commença un va-et-vient. Puis enfonça un deuxième doigt qui surprit le blond mais qui fut très heureux de cette nouvelle intrusion. Harry toucha la prostate de Draco, qui étouffa un râle de plaisir intense. Le va-et-vient repris plus énergétique. Puis il ne sentit plus rien. Draco soupira de tristesse.  
  
Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Harry était en train de lui parler mais il ne comprenait rien. Enfin s'il avait bien tout aligner, c'était que s'il avait mal et le disait et on arrêtait tout. Mais il ne voulait.  
  
Harry retitilla l'anus de Draco. Puis s'enfonça en lui dans la douceur la plus parfaite. Il s'immobilisa laissant le temps à Draco. Quand celui bougea son bassin, il donna le signal. Harry bougea alors lui.  
  
Draco souffrait le martyre. Harry commença à se retirer et à entrer. Redonnant un mal à Draco. Il sentit Harry se décaler, et entrer en lui avec plus de force. Et là, Draco gravit les marches menant au septième ciel. Il venait de toucher sa source de plaisir.  
  
Harry la tenait. Il allait montrer le paradis à l'homme avec qu'il faisait l'amour. Il répéta ses gestes avec la même intensité. Draco lui demanda d'aller plus vite plus fort. Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il buta contre la prostate encore et encore. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers le pénis du blond. Mimant de sa main les mêmes gestes que son bassin.  
  
Draco n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dure de résister à ce bonheur. Il se lâcha dans la main de Harry, ce qui contracta les muscles de ses fesses et de son anus, faisant donc pression sur la verge du brun. Harry sentit que l'antre où il se trouvait se ferma sur lui, lui donnant la dernière pulsion pour gravir la dernière marche. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se vida dans Draco.  
  
Il tomba sur le corps en dessous de lui. Il se retira, Draco se retourna et embrassa Harry comme s'il allait le perdre a nouveau. Harry s'allongea, Draco sur lui. Si quelqu'un était entrer dans la chambre, il aurait sentit le parfum sueur-sexe, et trouver deux corps collant de sueur enlacés.  
  
Le blond sombra dans les bras de Morphée avec les caresse du brun. En effet, Harry lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le directeur de Serdaigle se réveilla. Seul. Personne à côté de lui. Que s'était-il passé la nuit précédente ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Une illusion ? La réalit ? Il sortit du lit, triste. Il ne savait plus rien. Il se lava et s'habilla. Quand il entra dans le salon ce qu'il vit le sidéra.  
  
°°°°°° Voil ! ! ! ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ! Car moi oui ! ! ! ! lol LA suite ? Haba sa je c pas encore. Fo ke g parle a Sev ! ! ! LOL  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** Merci pr ta review ! J'espère que ce chap te plait !!  
  
**Celine.s :** J'espère ke t heureuse !! Harry et Draco on passé le cap !!! lol   
  
**Ouky :** Merci pr ta review !! vila il stde nouvo réuni !!  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** G reussi a trouver un ordi !!! ool non ?? J'espère ket tjs vivante !! lol  
  
**Aokinoka **: Merci pr tareview ! J'espère ke ta arrive a suivre vu ke tu as réussi a tt comprendre !! lol  
  
**Nicolas :** Tu va tt comprendre avec Yolo ds les chap suivant !  
  
**Celebradaug** : Merci encore !  
  
J'écri pa grd choz pr les review ms j'essaye de ne pas monopoliser l'ordi !!  
  
Gros Bisous et a tres bientôt j'espère !! _ Sev Snape_


	7. Revenant, Réponse et Liens Familiaux

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling  
  
Attention ceci est une relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin !  
  
Slash: Draco/ Harry  
  
Titre : _**Invisible mais pas à ton cœur**_ (suite de Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche)  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Mon ordinateur est toujours chez le réparateur, mais j'essaye de trouver un ordi pour que vous ayez la suite de cette fic. Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic « Drole de relation », les prochains chapitre étaient pres a sortir mais je pense que le monsieur qui a démonter l'ordi va tous les éffacer. La prochaine fois je refais mes petites diskette ! ! !  
  
Bien je crois que vous n'attendez qu'une chose alors place à la lecture ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Revenant, Réponse et Liens Familiaux  
  
Il voyait Rogue allongé dans la canapé. Il semblait dormir mais son instinct lui disait non. Il s'approcha doucement du directeur, passant le plus silencieusement derrière lui. Il allait toucher la poignée de la porte lorsque Rogue l'interpella.  
  
**- Draco. Il faut que je te parle.  
  
- ...  
  
- A propos de Harry.  
  
- Qui a-t-il encore à tirer de cet homme ? **demanda ironiquement Draco.  
  
**- Rien. Sauf qu'il vient à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée. Il remplacera le professeur Wolf.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il  
  
- Tiens tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Il te plaît hein ?**   
  
Draco détourna le regard. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait le professeur de potion attirant. Il n'était pas d'une beauté extrême, mais il dégageait un charisme naturelle. Il avait une peau ni bronzée ni blanche, des lèvres étaient parfaitement dessinées, un nez ni trop grand ni trop petit avec des yeux où le bleu et le vert formaient une alchimie parfaite.  
  
Mais notre Draco ne tenait qu'à une seule et vraie personne Harry Potter. Il repensa à la nuit dernière. Que s'était-il vraiment pass ? Avait-il fait l'amour avec l'ancien Gryffondor ? Si cette nuit s'était vraiment passé alors pourquoi il ne reste aucune trace ? Il avait aimé ça. Ne rien savoir.  
  
° _Attend, Severus a dit qu'Il arrivait aujourd'hui ce qui veut dire que rien ne s'est passé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve purement érotique. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? et avec qui ? Oh merlin...Aide-moi ! °_  
  
- **Draco ? Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui ça va, oncle Sev.  
  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve !  
  
- Oh oui, que je le sais ! ! ONCLE SEV ! ! ! !  
**  
Ledit Oncle Sev fonça sur ledit neveu Dray. La guerre était ouverte. Les chatouilles fusaient. Ainsi que quelques sorts pas bien méchants. Draco réussi pourtant à se dégager de l'emprise de Severus et parti à la dérobée dans le couloir.  
  
Severus retrouva très vite ses réflexes, et le poursuivit. Quelques élèves regardaient bizarrement leur prof de Défense se faire courser par le directeur. D'autres aidaient soit l'un soit l'autre. Mais la plupart assistait leur directeur. Il faut dire que c'était bien la première fois qu'on pouvait mettre une raclée à son prof de DCFM !  
  
**- Eh bien je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici.** annonça une voix  
  
**- Mr Potter, que nous veut votre visite ? Peut-être que le Survivant a besoin de retourner à l'école, faute de ne pas suivre en cours ?** lança ironiquement Rogue  
  
- **Effectivement professeur Rogue. Etant donné que votre cours ne m'intéressait pas j'ai du suivre mon apprentissage dans une école où nous enseigne autre chose que des petites potions de pacotilles.** répliqua Potter  
  
**- Petites potions de pacotille ? Comment avez-vous l'audace de vous mesurer à un maître comme moi ?**  
  
**- N'oubliez pas qui je suis, Rogue.  
  
- Je n'oublie personne Balafr ! Je sais qui tu es, Potter !  
  
- Alors vous devriez savoir que je suis un Gryffondor qui ne recule devant rien !  
  
- Et vous croyez me faire peur ?**  
  
Les élèves suivaient le dialogue avec attention. Le majestueux professeur Rogue, maître des potions contre le célèbre Gryffondor Harry Potter, le Survivant.  
  
Yolo ne pouvait détacher son regard de son père. C'était donc vrai sa forme humaine ressemblait beaucoup à Harry Potter.  
  
Yolo n'est pas humain. Il fait partis d'une race rejetée. Par leur aspect, cette race a subi beaucoup d'épreuve comme l'extermination mais a su s'échapper à tant.  
  
Le discours reprit. Yolo était excité car il adorait quand son parrain et son père se fricotaient en public alors que pour eux c'est un jeu.  
  
**- Oui, je suis capable de beaucoup de chose et plus que vous ne le pensez, cher professeur.** terminant sur un ton rigolard  
  
**- Oh ! ! J'ai peur !** Rogue porta ses mains sur son visage de façon tragique, ce qui fit rire plus d'un élève.  
  
**- Bien, je vais être obligé de vous le prouvez. Excusez-moi pour mon action envers vous ex-professeur !**  
  
Avant que Rogue ne commence à comprendre, Potter fit apparaître une tarte à la crème et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette magique dans la tête de Rogue. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit la crème en pleine face.  
  
L'hilarité des jeunes le fit sourire. Il renvoya l'appareil à son ex-élève. Il s'en suivi une bataille de crème. Mélangeant élèves et professeur.  
  
**- Eh Harry !**  
  
L'appelé se retourna et prit une bombe à eau au niveau de ses parties intimes.  
  
**- Heu désolé Harry ! Tu me reconnais ou pas parmi cette tonne de crème sur tes yeux ?  
  
- Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu n'as jamais réussi à bien visé avec une bombe à eau, Ron !  
  
- Oh ! Harry ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Hermione et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
  
- Vous allez vous marier ?**  
  
- **Comment tu fais pour tout savoir avant que je te le dise Mr Je Sais Tout ?  
  
- Eh n'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui va devenir Mr Je Sais Tout !  
  
- Je crois qu'on parle de moi, non ?  
  
- Hermione c'est bon de te revoir !**  
  
Harry la prit des ses bras. Ron les regardait. Il y avait toujours eu cette proximité entre eux. Et Ron en fut toujours inquiet. Mais depuis que Harry était homo, il avait tout envoyer ailleurs.  
  
Quand la bataille prit fin. Severus accompagna Harry dans ses quartiers. Enfin ceux qu'il occupait quand il était Alan Wolf.

**- Harry, dis-moi pourquoi Wolf disparaît et toi tu apparaît ? **

**- C'est une longue histoire, Sev. **

**- J'aime bien les histoires. Surtout les longues.  
**  
Harry souriait. Severus avait beau ne pas l'admettre mais il était resté un petit garçon au fond.  
  
**- Tu sauras tout en temps voulu, Sev. Je suis désolé mais je ne dois rien dire.  
**  
La fin de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Draco ne fit que d'observer Harry afin de pouvoir déceler quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de la vérité. Mais le visiteur ne lui laissa aucun indice.  
  
Draco triste, retourna à ses appartements pour pouvoir se plonger dans une bonne bouteille de Vodka pour oublier. Oui oublier cette nuit où il pensait qu'il avait donner son corps, son âme à celui qui a prit son cœur pour l'éternité.  
  
Il arriva à ses appartements et fut surpris d'y trouver un élève. Normalement les élèves ne savaient pas où logeait leurs enseignants en raison de ne pas les importuner durant leurs moments de liberté. Ils avaient eux aussi droit à une vie privée.  
  
Lorsqu'il regarda son élève, il ne remarqué que son visage ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Il ne devait pas encore eu cours avec lui.  
  
_° Si je me souviens bien, cet élève se nomme Evans, comme la mère d'Harry, et qu'il est à Serpentard, comme l'aurait du l'être Harry. / il faut vraiment que je l'oublie celui-ci l ! Il ne m'apporte rien de bien dans ma vie./ Bon refais-toi une façade pour cet enfant. °  
_  
- **Que me vaut votre visite, Mr Evans ?  
  
- C'est difficile à expliquer, professeur. Un couloir n'est pas sûr. Vous savez comme moi que les murs ont des oreilles !  
**  
- **Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, Evans ! Vous employez des mots d'un grand homme, vous savez. Peut-être avez-vous été impressionné par lui, pour que vous repreniez ses phrases !  
  
- Albus Dumbledore était en effet un grand un homme. Mes parents l'ont bien connu. Dommage que je n'est pas eu le privilège de le connaître.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Il était encore vivant l'année dernière, vos parents ont du vous le présenter si vous l'admirer !**  
  
**- Professeur, quand est-ce que vous aller dire ce mot de passe pour que nous puissions entrer pour parler ?  
  
- Bodegón !** Le tableau disparu pour laisser le passage au deux arrivants. Malfoy invita Evans. Celui-ci s'installa dans un fauteuil rouge et or.  
  
**- La 'nature morte' ? Bon choix de mot de passe qui colle parfaitement à ce que vous ressentez, il me semble ?**  
  
**- De quoi voulez-vous parler Evans ?  
  
- Vous souffrez, professeur. Ca se voit dans vos yeux. Il suffit de suivre votre regard. Allez le voir, dîtes lui que vous l'aimer toujours, que vous avez besoin de lui. Oubliez votre fierté malfoyenne que Serpentard a fait ressortir et prenez son courage gryffondorien.  
  
- Vous me semblez bien mûr, pour un élève de première année. Vos paroles ressemblent trop a ce sage.  
**  
Draco fit une pause, regardant l'étudiant qui se tenait devant lui. Il vit dans ses yeux , un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avait été le premier à savoir pour Harry, le premier à tout comprendre du premier coup, à tout savoir, le seul qui ne vous juge pas pour ce que vous êtes mais qui vous traite comme vous devez être traité. Ce regard pétillant de sagesse, de blagues pas très rigolote, un regard qui peut vous rassurez et vous effrayer d'un seul coup. _Dumbledore._  
  
Ce jeune homme était son portrait craché. Sage, regard pétillant, devinant les pensées et les sentiments des autres. C'était sûr Evans était la réincarnation de Dumbledore !  
  
-** Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Albus.  
  
- Je sais Draco. Le choix est difficile mais il faut que se soit toi qui fasse le premier pas. Harry ne sait pas où il en est. Il cherche à oublier votre relation en se noyant dans les bras de femmes.  
  
- Je ne peut rien faire, Albus. Il a découvert sa sexualité. Je n'étais qu'un passade. Un coup qu'in essaye pour voir ce que ça fait d'être avec un homme.**  
  
Draco regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. L'étudiant s'était transformé en un vieux homme avec une chevelure et une barbe touchant presque le sol. C'est la où il compris que la guerre n'était pas fini. Si Dumbledore était devant lui, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose ou qu'il va arrivé une chose terrible.  
  
**- Professeur que faites-vous l ? Vous êtes mort ! Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
- Mr Malfoy, Voldemort est peut être mort mais un homme un moldu a eu vent de ses actes. Il s'est essayer à la magie noire, révélant un homme puissant. Il accumule pouvoir sur pouvoir. Seul vous sorciers de cette école pouvez le vaincre. Il faut former une nouvel élite, remettre sur pied l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
- Fumseck a disparu, professeur. Personne ne sait où il est. Sûrement mort. Sans lui plus d'Ordre.  
  
- Je n'est qu'une chose à te dire avant de partir. Parle à Harry.  
**  
Sur cette dernière parole, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Laissant le prof de DCFM dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le trio Apple, Weasley et Evans parlait avec le remplaçant de potions. Ils leur demandèrent pourquoi Wolf était parti. L'école apprit alors une grand nouvelle. Wolf était parti avec nouvelle meute étant nouvellement nommé le chef des Loup.  
  
**- Monsieur Potter, demanda Isis, le professeur Wolf était un Loup ?  
  
- Oui,Miss.  
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ?** demanda une voix dans le groupe qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- **Le professeur Wolf est un Loup, avec un L majuscule. Ces créatures sont des protecteurs. Ils errent en meute et protègent une espèce. Les Sila. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer. Je ne suis pas votre professeur de Défense. Le professeur Malfoy vous fera un plaisir de vous en parler. N'est-ce pas professeur ?**  
  
- **Bien sûr.** Il s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. **Suis-moi, j'ai a te parler. C'est urgent.**  
  
Harry posa ses affaires prêt du siège de Severus qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Samara vint à la rencontre de Harry.  
  
**- Harry quand tu auras fini avec Draco, viens-nous voir Sev et moi. Le mot de passe est Draco dormiens nuquam titillandus.**  
  
**- Vous avez pas pu choisir plus court ?** rigola le professeur de potion emportant avec lui Samara.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Draco qu'il l'emmena en haut de la tour d'astronomie.  
  
**- Harry, je n'est qu'une question à te poser. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière.  
  
- ... - Harry réponds-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir si nous l'avons fait ou pas !  
  
- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ! Vu que tu sais la réponse !** s'emporta le brun  
  
**- Tu veux dire... que c'était.... que nous l'avons fait ?** recula Draco choqué par cette nouvelle.  
  
**- Oui ! Nous l'avons fait Draco ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas appréciez car tu jouissais Draco ! Oui tu jouissais !  
  
**-** ....**  
  
- D'accord si tu n'as rien à dire, je te laisse ! Va voir ton Wolf ! Il est peut être mieux au lit ! Harry parti d'une traite laissant un Draco stoïque.  
  
Harry courait pour retenir ses larmes. Il s'était trompé. Draco ne l'aimait plus. Même s'il n'avait pas couché ensemble lorsqu'il était Wolf, il n'as pas pu s'empêcher de jouer l'homme jaloux.  
  
Il croisa dans le couloir Ron et Hermione. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Harry se jeta dans leur bras.  
  
**- Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi !  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?** demanda Ron  
  
- **Je n'aurais jamais du partir ce jour-l ! Je n'aurais jamais du écouter Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui m'a dit de partir ! Je ne voulais pas ! J'ai été un lâche ! J'ai tout perdu !**  
  
**- Nous sommes là, Harry.** Essaya de réconforter Hermione. **Tu ne pouvais pas rester. C'était tes obligations ! Harry, grâce à toi ta famille a été réhabilité chez les Loup !**  
  
**- Comment sais-tu ça ?** demanda éberlué Harry  
  
**- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?**  
  
**- Bien sûr Ron.** Hermione commença alors son récit. **Lorsque Dumbledore s'est jeté entre Tu Sais Qui et Harry, il s'est pris le Sort mortel. Mais il n'est pas mort de suite. Le directeur était un Loup. Un Loup solitaire car sa famille s'était fait chasser. Loup est un plus fort qu'un simple sorcier. Quand Harry est parti, s'était pour rétablir sa famille.  
**  
**- Attends ! Attends ! Tu veux dire que Harry est de la même famille que Dumbledore ?  
  
- Oui Ron s'est mon Grand-Père.**  
  
Quatre personnes se trouvant là était sous le choque. Trop de nouvelles d'un coup on pouvaient en faire une overdose. Le trio AWE ( Apple/Weasley/Evans) et un certain professeur blond restait la bouche ouverte.  
  
Yolo savait enfin la vérit ! Il était heureux mais il se rappela le futur et la tristesse l'envahit

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! j'espère que cette longueur vous plait car j'essaye de me faire pardonner de mes retard !  
  
Je suis verte ! J'ai eu mon ordinateur hier ( samedi) et il ma lacher hier soir ! Quel poisse il va repartir en thalasso !  
  
Enfin heureusement qu'un amie veut bien que j'emprunte son ordi !  
  
Voilà les RAR :  
  
**lapieuvredudésert :** Si tu veux j'ai un matelas pneumatique ! Il peut servir sur l'eau et sur le sable ! Faut juste un pompe ! lol Pour ta bave, essaye un bavoir ça peut aider ! ! LOL Je vais surement en mettre un autre dans le genre ! Tu veux HP/DM Sev/Samara ou les 2 ? ? ?  
  
**nicolas :** Comme tu le vois c'est un peu la merde dans leur couple ! pour la littérature ero je voulais fer un hp/ss R mais je c pas encore. ! J'ai pas tro d'idée ! T'inkiète pas t'es pas un obséder ! Je suis sur que ya bcp de persone qui lise d fic R et ki ne laisse pas de reviex de peur kon les juge !  
  
**celine.s :** c pas grave pour le mank de commentaire ! sa ma fait plaisir ke tu mete un review !  
  
**zaz :** Yolo est revenu ! J'espère ke sa ta ple ! pour la description c assez difficile comme tu le voi !  
  
**amélie :** Merci de ta review ! Merci mais je ne pense pas ke g un don ! je peu pas avoir tout les donc lili ! ! lol  
  
Merci de vos reviews et j'essaye de mettre rapidement le prochain chap !  
  
Bisous et à la prochaine ! _Sev Snape_


	8. Les Sila et les Loup

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling  
  
Attention ceci est une relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes passez votre chemin !  
  
Slash: Draco/ Harry  
  
Titre : **_Invisible mais pas à ton cœur_** (suite de Quand mon ennemi devient plus proche)  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Mon ordinateur est toujours chez le réparateur, mais j'essaye de trouver un ordi pour que vous ayez la suite de cette fic.  
  
Bien je crois que vous n'attendez qu'une chose alors place à la lecture ! ! ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 8 : Les Sila et les Loup  
  
** - Wahou ! Il te la cacher durant tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas pris à la mort de tes parents ?  
  
- Etre un Loup solitaire est dangereux, Ron. Il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose. Même si je n'aime pas dire ça, je pense qu'il avait raison de me mettre chez les Dursley. J'y était en sécurité.  
  
- Si vous en voyez pas d'inconvénients, on pourrait aller dans nos appartement, Ron.** Proposa Hermione. **Nous y serions mieux pour parler de ça. Les murs ont des oreilles.**  
  
**- Tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas que Draco entende ceci.** Ajouta Harry.  
  
Les trois amis partir donc vers les appartements des deux professeurs. Draco était trop stupéfait pour penser à les suivre, la nouvelle l'avait laissé pantois. Ce fut de même pour le trio d'élèves présents.  
  
**- Dis Isis, vu que tu bouquine beaucoup tu pourrais un peu éclairé notre lanterne ?** demanda Phil se tournant vers son amie

**- Non désol ! Pour une fois je ne connais pas ce sujet. Mais souviens-toi Le professeur Potter a dit de demander des renseignements en cours de DCFM ! Profitons-en !**

**- Pas bête !** s'exclama le rouquin. **Eh Yolo ! Ca va pas?  
**  
**- Si si... C'est juste que ça fait un choque quand même ! Apprendre que le célèbre Harry Potter est le petit fils de l'époustouflant Professeur Dumbledore** !  
  
**- Ouais t'as raison ! Mais bon ... C'est quand même Harry Potter !**

* * *

Le professeur Malfoy entra dans sa salle de cours, concentré et renseigné au plus niveau sur les Loup et les Sila. Malfoy sentait bien que quelque élève lui demanderait des renseignements. Car quand Potter conseille tout le monde lui obéit !  
  
Pour cette heure là il avait les Première année Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pas facile. Surtout quand votre ex maison est présente et qu'il ne faut pas la favoriser ! Pourquoi Sev lui avait collé les Serdaigle ! il pouvait prendre les Serpentard. Il les connaissait mieux que quiconque !  
  
Mais bon le passé est le passé, le future n'existe pas sauf proche, alors vivons le moment présent !  
  
**- Monsieur ?  
  
- Oui Weasley ?  
  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler des Sila et des Loup ?**  
  
**- Oh oui monsieur !! S'il vous plait !!** demandèrent plusieurs étudiants en même temps.  
  
Malfoy se résigna. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. Et commença son récit.  
  
_'' Les Sila doivent leurs surnoms Diablotin, Serviteur du Diable par leur apparence. Les Sila ont tout d'un diable. Les oreilles pointues, de grand yeux, un superbe sourire pour vous emmener n'importe où. Mais ils se différencient des vrais Diablotins par leur couleurs. Ils sont bleus et non rouge !  
  
Ils ont subi beaucoup de méchanceté, que se soit par les moldu ou les soricers ! Même quelques créatures magiques les ont chassé. Tout le monde ont peur d'eux, les gens croient qu'ils sont l'œuvre de Satan, alors qu'ils sont contre lui.  
  
Seule une race de créature a décidé de les secourir. Les Loup. Ils venaient du Pôle Nord pour une rencontre avec d'autres clan de loups. Je parle des loups normaux, avec un petit Lorsqu'un jour, un Sila est tombé bléssé devant le groupe. Le chef s'est approché et vit que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Ne voulant pas le laisser mourir, ils décidèrent de le soigner. Quelques Loup se sont transformé en humain et on fabriquer un traîneau. Ils déposèrent le jeune Sila dessus. Puis quand celui-ci fut complètement guéri, les Loup le ramenèrent chez lui. ''_  
  
-** Mais il y un problème. Que ferez-vous à leur place quand vous avez soigné un enfant pendant un peu plus d'un mois ?  
**  
**- Je resterais avec lui !  
  
- Je fais un échange. Un Loup pour eux pendant un mois !  
  
- Une alliance.**  
  
Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers le son de cette voix. On ne l'avait pas encore entendu depuis le début du cours. D'habitude, c'est elle qui répondait toujours.  
  
**- Oui ? Pouvez-vous répétez ?  
  
- Une alliance.  
  
- Bien ! Dix points pour votre maison. Qui est de son avis ?  
**  
Pas mal de personne levèrent la main pour approuver Evans. Malfoy était assez content de lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des talent de conteur. Alala... Si un jour il avait un fils, il lui raconterait plein d'histoire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Miss Isis Apple.  
  
**- Professeur ! Dites nous la suite ! S'il vous plait !  
**  
° Ces jeunes sont vraiment passionnés. Dommage que je n'est pas pu être comme eux ! Montrer ma curiosité. Enfin... °  
  
_'' Le chef des Loup demanda audience devant le Roi des Sila. Celui-ci accepta mais était tout de même anxieux. Il avait l'apparence des loups, et un loup reste quand même un loup !  
  
Le Sila et le Loup parlèrent longtemps, et lorsque l'alliance fut scellée, le Sila alla parler à son peuple. Il l'informa que à partir de maintenant et à tout jamais, les Loup seraient les gardiens du peuple des Sila. Leurs protecteurs. ''_  
  
**- C'est ainsi que l'amitié entre les Loup et les Sila sont nés. Les deux peuples ont prospéré, les Loup veillaient toujours sur les Sila. Tellement que les peuples avaient augmenté en populations, ils se sont divisés et vivent sur tout les continents.**  
  
-** Professeur ? Les moldus savent qu'ils ne sont pas mort ?**  
  
**- Certains en sont persuadés mais au fil du temps, les peuples ont oubliés leurs existences. A votre âge je n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'est la première fois que j'en parle et j'ai du apprendre beaucoup en peu de temps !**  
  
Le cours se passa à merveille. Les première année étaient vraiment des curieux. Malfoy ne pensait pas que les Serpentard d'aujourd'hui montrent aussi ouvertement leur esprit et leur point de vue. Il faut dire que Voldemort mort et ses acolytes à Azkaban tout va pour le mieux !  
  
A la fin du cours, les deux classes partaient ensemble pour un autre cours, les potions. Des questions passaient à toutes vitesses dans les esprits des étudiants. '_ Professeur Potter est aussi gentil que le professeur Wolf ?' ' Il est méchant ?' ' C'est l'ami du dirlo, et lui avant il était hyper sadique, mais pas vers sa maison !'_ Les rumeurs faites, les élèves rentrèrent dans le cachot.  
  
Le Professeur Potter était assis à son bureau, cherchant dans son livre un potion qui pourrait plaire à ses garnements ! Quand les élèves furent installer à leur table, Potter se leva. Il était habillé de vert foncé et de noir ce qui mettait en valeur son corps, son visage mais surtout ses yeux.  
  
° Je comprend pourquoi il a craquer sur papa ! Il est super beau habillé comme ça ! ° pensa Yolo.  
  
**- Mr Weasley. Je suis ravi que vous lisiez votre manuel mais je n'est pas encore donné la page a étudié. Mais peut être que vous avez une vue qui vous permet de voir sur mon bureau  
  
- ...  
  
- Bien. Puisque vous montrer un tel intérêt pour les potions. Un petit interrogatoire ne vous feras pas de mal ! Qu'obtiens-t-on lorsque nous mélangeons de la poudre d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Vous ne savez pas ? Recommençons. Où trouve-t-on un bézoard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
  
- La différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.  
  
- Je vois que tout les Weasley ont irrité de l'ignorance de l'art des potions...  
  
- Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ma famille !**  
  
- **Je n'est pas fini, Mr Weasley ! Sauf peut être de Fred et Georges ! J'espère qu'il ne leur manque de leur profuit miracle pour leur Bombabouse !**  
  
Phil ne disait plus rien. Comment sont prof et surtout Harry Potter pouvait connaître ses 2 onles préférés ? Personne ne lui avait que Harry Potter était un ami de la famille. Les Weasley après sa disparition avait reçu une lettre où Harry les remerciait mais qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait et s'il revenait un jour !  
  
**- Pour votre information Weasley, avec de la poudre d'asphodèle et une infusion d'armoise on obtient une potions de somnifère appelé aussi la goutte du mort-vivant. Un bézoard se trouve dans le ventre d'un chèvre et est remède à beaucoup de poison, et la différence entre le napel et le Tue- loup est qu'il n'y en a pas ! C'est deux ingrédients sont appelé aussi aconit.  
**  
A son grand étonnement toute la classe prit des notes.  
  
- **20 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor.**  
  
**- Mais pourquoi monsieur ? Nous n'avons encore rien fait.** S'exclama une jeune gryffondor.  
  
**- Quand j'étais étudiant en première année, j'avais le professeur Rogue en potions. Pour tout vous dire on ne pouvait pas se voir. Je prenais des notes sur son discours de début d'année. Je me suis fait prendre comme Mr Weasley et il m'a posé ses trois questions et encore une confidence, j'étais comme votre ami. Je n'avais pas pris de note car je les défié. Si je vous ai donné ses points c'est que je n'est pas eu besion de vous demander de prendre des notes !**  
  
La classe oubliant tout ses apprioris concernant Potter. C'était un prof vraiment cool ! Surtout qu'il allait leur apprendre comment faire une potion de Délieur-de-langue. Petite potions pour sorcier facétieux signé Weasley eu grand désarroi du directeur du collège.

* * *

Vila c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous préviens que le chapitre 9 sortira à mon retour de vac c'est a dire fin juillet début aout. Mais mettez des review ! j'irai les oir ssi je ovis un ordi je le prend et voil !!  
  
Voici les RAR :  
  
**Onarluca :** Toujours scotché lol Merci et j'espere ke sa te plait tjs autant !  
  
**Lapieuvredudésert :** Didonc une seviette peu feire office de bavoir ! lol je vais tout metre sur diskette une foi l'ordi revenu !! il me mank tro ! Pense a des plaquette de chocolat quand tu t'imagine un mec torse nu. Et ke tu essaye de les manger !! hummm lol !!  
  
**Aokinoka :** Merci pour le pc. Les réponse vont venir. Mais je laisse des petit indice concernant Harry et Yolo. Il se pourrait que... enfet g v pa le dire !!lol  
  
**Celine.s :** Bon chez fé aussi vite ke g pu. Mais pour le 9 fodra attendre ! dsl mé les vac c les vec ! Mais ne t'inkiète pas ils vont se rettrouver pour discuter !  
  
**Nicolas :** Tu ne m'embette pas ! mais alor ps du tout !! Excuse moi mé g pas compri l'hisoire des cheveu ! lol Leur mentalité vont évoluer mais Draco pense ke Harry est hétéro ou bi et Harry croi ke Draco préfer 'Wolf' ka lui ! donc voil ! T'es tjs pas couché a cet heur la ??? lol  
  
**Shenna** : Courage si tu ne comprend pa envoie moi un mail ou si tu a msn n'hésite pa me contacter ! Enfet c siple !!  
  
Voilà je vous souhaite de bonne vac et a fin juin pr cett e fic ! _Sev Snape_


	9. Révélaion et Réconciliation

_**Invisible mais pas à ton cœur.**_  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais à JKR  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre 2 hommes partez !  
  
Rating : PG-13 un peu de R dans ce chapitre  
  
Ndla : coucou eh oui me revoila ! Mon père veut bien me prêter son portable, donc je peux vous écrire la suite ! Petit veinard !! ( Bon voilà la suite, et Bonne Lecture.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Réconciliation et Révélation  
  
Severus se tenait assis en tailleur sur un tapis de réflexion maya. Il se répétait inlassablement la phrase que lui avait dit le fantôme de Dumbledore.

¤ Seule ta voix de magie peux te donner la réponse ¤.  
  
Severus décida de faire le vide en lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller. Il sentit sa magie parcourir son corps passant par chaque recoin. Quand il l'a senti afflué dans son cerveau, il pensait être entouré de douceur. Il pouvait voir sa magie.  
  
Il y avait un arc-en-ciel de magie. On pouvait y voir différentes magies, différentes cultures. Maya, Incas, Aztèque, Chinoise...Severus n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir sa propre magie.  
  
Après avoir contempler ce spectacle, il décida de poser les questions qui le tourmentait. Il savait qu'i n'aurait pas de réponse directe mais très proche de ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il posa alors sa première question : Qui est mon ami, Harry Potter ?  
  
Sev se sentit tomber dans un profond puit noir. Il atterrit dans un clairière d'herbe fraîche. Il vit d'étranges créatures. Des Sila. Il ne avait jamais vu auparavant. Il voulu les voir de plus près mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était l'une des règles. Il était juste spectateur. Ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait.  
  
Un Sila et un Loup sortir de la foule. Ils se tenait proche. Très proche. Trop proche. Ils se dirigeait vers deux hommes qui se trouvaient face à la foule, sûrement les chefs Sila et Loup. L'homme qui ressemblait un loup- garou s'avança vers le jeune couple. Il bénit le Sila et le Loup. Ce fut ensuite autour de l'autre homme, bleu comme toute son espèce. Il fit de même et mes deux chefs donnèrent leurs accords pour qu'ils prennent leurs formes d'humains.  
  
Son pire ennemie et sa femme se tenait là devant lui. Les yeux vert des Loups ressortait chez la femme et les cheveux en bataille de l'homme affirmait son autorité. Oui il ne rêvait pas, James Potter et Lily Evans se tenaient devant lui. Il venait d'assister à leur union qui fut accepter par les deux espèces réunies.  
  
- **Si Potter est un Sila et Lily une Loup, Harry n'est autre qu'un hybride des deux espèces. Le Premier qui plus est ! Il est à la fois sorcier Sila et Loup**. Severus rigola tout seul et ajouta, **je comprend pourquoi Voldy ne pouvait pas te tuer Harry. C'est un cracmol à côté de toi !**  
  
Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Comment la relation entre Draco et Harry va évoluer ?  
  
Severus fut de nouveau soulever dans les airs atterrissant encore une fois dans une prairie. Mais cette fois-ci l'herbe était sèche, c'était donc la fin d'après-midi. Il vit deux hommes, Les deux semblaient être des sorciers. Mais l'un deux était un Sila. Le directeur resta interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Les deux hommes firent l'amour, et quand ils eurent fini, Sev put entendre ses quelques paroles.  
  
- **J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne. J'ai vraiment envie de porter ton enfant , mon chéri. **

**- Notre enfant, mon amour.** rectifia le Sila.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard se réveilla dans son bureau, étonné. Pas choqué, juste étonné. Samara retrouva son mari allongé en plein milieu de son bureau sur son tapis maya.  
  
**- Eh bien, Sev ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- J'y suis allé. **

**- Depuis le temps que Harry et Dumbledore t'ont offert ce tapis, il était temps ! **

**- Je sais, mais je ne me sentais pas près.  
**  
Severus raconta tout à Samara. Ses deux découvertes. Elle fut très heureuse pour Harry. Ses peuples ne le rejetèrent pas, et il pourrait avoir des enfants avec l'homme qu'il aimait.  
  
**- Tu imagines si Draco et Harry avait un enfant ! Ca serait merveilleux ! Non ? **

**- Oui, merveilleux. Mais je pense que Harry n'est pas au courant de son 'don'. En tout cas je comprend pourquoi il a pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, lors de notre mariage. **

**- Oh tu te souviens de ce jour, mon amour ?**demanda Samara tout en se rapprochant de Sev.

- **Oh oui. Il est à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.**  
  
Severus prit sa femme par la taille et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec ferveur et fit la moue quand ce baiser prit fin.  
  
**- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu veux un autre ! **

**- Si, mon amour **

**- Cette recherche m'a épuis !**

** - Peut être que si tu faisais un petit d'exercice... Tu retrouverai vite ta forme olympique ! **

**- Hum, je vois de quel genre de sport tu veux faire.** Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre le souffle et reprit, **mais je suis directeur de cette école. Je me dois d'être disponible pour mes élèves.**  
  
Pendant qu'il disait ces paroles, Samara avait pris de l'avance. Elle déboutonnait déjà la robe de son cher et tendre. Severus comprit qu'il avait perdu la manche, comme d'habitude.  
  
Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et commença à le parsemer de bisous. Il lui baisa le front, les yeux, le bout du nez, les deux joues, les deux coins des lèvres et fini par la bouche. Un baiser chaste. Rien de plus.  
  
Il caressa doucement les douces lèvres de son aimé, qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue mutine. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se battirent, dansèrent pour se séparer et reprendre le chemin à peine commencé.  
  
Severus se retrouva torse nu alors que sa femme était encore habillée. Il lui enleva son débardeur et la porta à son bureau. Il l'a posa sur un coin de table, chassant les choses éparpillées.  
  
Il reprit avec avidité sa bouche offerte, et entreprit un doux massage sur les seins nus de sa femme. Ce massage si doux, si attentionné donna des frissons à Samara faisant pointer ses tétons.  
  
Severus délaissa la bouche pour atteindre un nouvel objectif, les seins tout en passant bien sur par le cou chaud offert. Il lui baisa chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Quand il atteigna la douce courbe des seins, il en prit un dans sa bouche et l'autre de sa main.  
  
Il le suça, le mordilla doucement, le titillant. Samara se tordait sous ses caresses. Il faisait ça si bien et c'était si bon.  
  
**- Sev... je t'en supplie... **

**- Qui a-t-il ? **

**- Prend-moi ! je n'en peux plus !**  
  
Severus regarda la femme qu'il aimait et vit une grande lueur de désir dans ses yeux magnifique. Il enleva la jupe et la culotte doucement. Laissant encore le temps à Samara de monter dans son désir.  
  
Samara n'en pouvait vraiment plus décida de descendre du bureau. Elle arracha le reste de vêtements qu'avait Severus et le poussa sur sa chaise.  
  
Il était à présent tout les deux nus, comme des vers. Il régnait pour l'instant un grand silence mais les corps se comprenaient. Samara se mit à califourchon sur son mari et l'embrassa comme si elle allait le perdre.  
  
Severus la positionna mieux pour permettre à son sexe de rentrer dans ce puit si chaud. Lorsque Sev et Samara ne firent qu'un, ils poussèrent un soupir de bien être. Puis Samara commença un va-et-vient, prenant la position dominante.  
  
Severus regarda sa femme. Les yeux mi-clos elle commençait son ascension vers les cimes du plaisir. Il descendit plus bas et tomba sur les deux collines fermes et dressées. Il ne pu résister et parti à la recherche d'un téton comme un bébé.  
  
Samara sentit la chaude langue sur ses mamelons érigés, remontant des frissons tout le long de son corps. Les mains fines de l'ancien maître vinrent se poser sur ses fesses, où il se mit à accompagner la chevauché de sa femme.  
  
Samara sentait les lames du plaisir arrivé. Elle fit des mouvement circulaires de plus en plus fort tout en reculant. Les deux amants grognèrent de plaisir laissant quelque fois passé des cris de jouissance.  
  
Et là, la neige tomba sur le doux mont du plaisir. Arrosant une fois de plus les prairies qui l'entourait. Laissant un instant de bonheur aux dieux puissants.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Draco repensait à la conversation qu'il avait entendu. Harry était donc un Loup, petit-fils d'un Loup solitaire.  
  
° Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas parler ? ... Il a peut-être eu peur que je ne veuille plus de lui. Et Sev qui me demandait lautre jour lequel de nous deux avait chang ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Que je le rassure °  
  
Harry était dans sa salle de classe. Il venait de finir de ranger des ingrédients et se mettait à ranger les essais des élèves. Il ne put corriger que trois copies lorsqu'il entendit frapper. Ne voulant pas se déranger pour un élève, il reprit la méthode Rogue et prononça un Entrez froid.  
  
Draco entra dans le cachot qui lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Il vit son amant penché sur les copies.  
  
- **Bonjour Harry.  
**  
L'interpellé releva la tête et regarda Draco sans ciller.  
  
**- Bonjour Draco.  
  
- Voilà je voulais te dire que...  
  
- Oui ?...  
  
- Que je sais qui tu es.  
  
- Oui Harry Potter.  
**  
-** Non, Harry. Je sais que tu es un Loup**.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment savait-il ?  
  
**- Je t'ai entendu avec Herm' et Ron. Je voulais te rattraper pour parler de cette fameuse nuit. Je suis désolé, Harry. **

**- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, Draco. Je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment.**  
  
Harry invita Draco à s'asseoir à la dernière table. En mémoire au année collège.  
  
**- Je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas seulement un Loup... **

**- Oui je sais. Tu es aussi un sorcier ! **

**- Oui, mais je suis quelque chose d'autre (aussi). Je suis un Sila. **

**- Comment est-ce possible ?** demanda éberlué Draco.

- **Eh bien je suis un hybride. Mon père est Sila et ma mère Loup.  
**  
Il s'en suivi un long silence celui-ci n'était pas mais reposant. Draco voulait aborder le sujet de la nuit passée ensemble mais il ne savait pas comment.  
  
**- Je crois que tu veux me parler de quelque chose, non ? **

**- Oui. **

**- De quoi s'agit-il ? **

**- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette fameuse nuit. **

**- Hum, hum. Que veux-tu savoir ? **

**- Comment es-tu arrivé dans mes appartements sans que personne ne le sache ? **

**- Les Sila ont dupé un sortilège qui pouvait passer à travers n'importe quel barrière. Ils peuvent** **apparaître n'importe où. **

**- Comment as-tu su que je pensais toi ? **

**- Lorsque nous étions au collège, je t'avais déjà donner mon âme et mon cœur. Je m'étais lié à toi d'une certaine manière. Dès que tu pensais à moi, je sentais une grande chaleur me parcourire. **

**- Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? **

**- Avec mon peuple. Lorsque Albus est mort je me devais de les prévenir. Vu que j'étais son descendant directe, il m'on laisser le choix soit je restais avec eux, soit je devenais le nouveau Loup solitaire. **

**- Et ton statut de Sila ? **

**- Je suis toujours le descendant de Gryffondor Godric, chef des Sila. **

**- Gryffondor est un Sila ?! **

**- Eh oui, Dray. Mais garde ça secret.**  
  
Le fameux Dray sourit. On ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis u bon moment. Depuis que Harry était parti. C'était lui qu'il lui avait trouver ce surnom. Harry se pencha vers Draco lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
Il laissa Draco réfléchir et reparti donc corriger les copies. Pendant ¼ d'heure Draco pesa le our et le contre. Quand il eu fini, il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du maître des potions. Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux qui ne pu résister longtemps à ce regard plein d'espoir e lui souri. Harry souffla de bonheur et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Draco d'abord surprit ne réagit pas, il se rattrapa assez vite et caressa plus fortement la langue de son amant. Ils se détachèrent à regret maudissant le manque d'oxygène.  
  
Ils se sourirent, heureux de ses retrouvailles. Ils furent interrompu dans ce moment de bonheur par un Severus qui rentra comme s'il était chez lui, c'est-à-dire sans frapper.  
  
-** Eh ! tu pourrais frapper tout de même !J'aurais pu être nu ! **

**- Scuz ! L'habitude je pense ! ... Mais qu'es-ce que tu ferais nu ici ?  
**  
Les trois hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Severus reprit vite son air sérieux stoppant ainsi la rigolade.  
  
-** Hum, Harry. J'ai compris pour le jour du mariage. **

**- Tu as enfin déchiffrer l'énigme d'Albus ! C'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à s'impatienter ! **

**- Oui ! Et puis ferme-là, Ry ! Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez déjà fait ... **

**- Déjà fait.... ???** répéta les deux amoureux.

**- Bah ce que tout couple fait ! **

**- Oh ! Oui** termina Harry.

- **Et vous vous êtes protéger ou non ? **

**- J'ai pas le Sida ! **

**- C'est pas le problème Draco. C'est que tu peux attendre des enfants.  
**  
Les amants étaient interdit. Alors comme ça , un couple d'homme pouvait avoir des enfants ? Mais comment !?  
  
**Mais comment ?** demanda le blond.

- **Par la position de Sila.  
**  
Il y eu un court silence. Severus le rompit en posant lêtes protéger ou non ? J'ai pas le Sida ! C'est pas le problème Draco. C'est que tu peux attendre des enfants.  
  
Les amants étaient interdit. Alors comme ça , un couple d'homme pouvait avoir des enfants ? Mais comment !?  
  
**- Mais comment ?** demanda le blond.

- **Par la position de Sila.**  
  
Il y eu un court silence. Severus le rompit en posant l'ultime question.  
  
**- Est-ce que vous avez mis un préservatif ?**  
  
Harry baissa les yeux honteux, et Draco comprit. Il répondit un bref non à son parrain qui se retira. Il avait laissé le soin de laisser un test de grossesse avec la notice pour Draco.  
  
**- Je suis désolé, Dray. Je ne savais pas. Pardonne-moi**  
  
Dray prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.  
  
**- Tu n'étais pas au courant. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et je serais très heureux de porter notre enfant Harry car je t'aime. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Dray.  
**  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis Draco vit le test et regarda son amant. D'un regard ils se comprirent. Ils partirent en direction des toilettes. Draco entra dans un cabinet pendant que Harry surveillait.  
  
Draco revint avec le test dans les mains. Harry vint à sa rencontre.  
  
**- Alors ?** demanda le Sila.

...............................................................................................................  
voilà c'est fini. Je ne fais pas de RAR car je n'est pas le temps. Au prochain chapitre pas de pb. Je serais chez moi donc aucun pb ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !! Sa fait tjs plaisir !


	10. Réprimande et Surprise

**_Invisible mais pas à ton cœur._**  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais à JKR  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre 2 hommes partez !  
  
Rating : R à cause des chapitres qui vont arrivée !!

Chapitre 10 : Réprimande et Surprise

' _Draco revint avec le test dans les mains. Harry vint à sa rencontre.  
  
**- Alors ?** demanda le Sila .'_

Harry regardait son amant. Lui seul avait la réponse. Allaient-ils être père ? Avoir un enfant ? Avec cet homme ? Harry regarda Draco dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vraiment beau. Des cheveux blond lui tombant sur les épaules, des yeux gris orage magnifique et un sourire à vous couper le souffle.

Draco s'approcha doucement du brun. Il avait posé le test sur la table et vint se lover dans les bras de son amoureux. Harry resserra ces bras sur ce corps qu'il voyait fragile, porteur de ses enfants. Il ferma les yeux et une phrase passa dans son esprit : Mais pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas protégé ? On te l'a déjà dit en plus !

Draco. Dis-moi. Attends-tu notre enfant ?

Le blond leva les yeux vert le brun, qui était un tout petit peu plus grand que lui, et l'embrassa. CE baiser fut le plus sensuel et le plus excitant qu'ils eurent échangé.

Je crois qu'il faut que je prenne ça pour un oui ?! Oh Dray c'est merveilleux !!!! Nous allons être père ! Tu te rends compte ???

Harry... Harry ! HARRY ! cria Draco

Oui mon Dray ?

Calme toi ! Oui je suis enceint. Mais qu'allons nous faire Harry ?

Je sais pas.

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus. Ils y montèrent en espérant le voir seul. Samara ne gênait surtout pas, mais des élèves ou un(e) collègue ne valait pas la peine !

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione Granger ! Les deux amants regardèrent Sev lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient parler seul à seul.

Hermione vit que Draco tenait un drôle d'objet dans la main, drôle dans le cadre qu'il était moldu ! Elle se rapprocha silencieusement et découvrit le résultat ! Elle cria de surprise, surprenant toute la salle.

Eh bien Hermione que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda inquiet Draco

Draco Malfoy, te souviens tu de ce que je t'avais dit lors du retour de Harry

Harry et Severus perplexe regardait Draco. Celui-ci visiblement tentait vainement de se rappeler. Mais rien. Blanc. Noir. Néant.

Tu te souviens pas ? Evidemment !

Désolé Hermione ! Je ne retiens pas tout ce qu'on me dit !à part les choses vraiment importantes !

Ce que je t'ai dit était d'une importance capitale ! Regarde dans ta main gauche et dis moi que tu t'en souviens maintenant !

Draco et les deux bruns regardèrent la chose moldu et là le blond vira du blanc au cramoisi. Les deux bruns tournèrent alors la tête vers la professeur de Métamorphose. Cette dernière regardait Draco sérieusement.

Maintenant je vais devoir t'expliquer les risques des grossesses males !

Pardon Hermione mais ce n'est pas le premier cas ? demanda Harry surprit.

Non. Les Sila sont souvent attirés par les hommes sorciers. Comment crois-tu que les Sila soit si nombreux !?

Hermione, parla Severus, vous avez dit que vous aviez prévenu Draco de faire attention. Que lui avez vous dit ?

Elle m'a dit « Ecoute, je n'est pas à te faire la morale mais sache que si tu vas plus loin avec Harry, sort couvert. »

Hermione, comment savais-tu tout cela ?

Oui allez-y Miss Je-sais-tout ! rgola Severus.

C'est Dumbldedore. Pendant ton absence il m'a lancé sur une énigme. Et j'en suis arrivée à cette conclusion. Dumbledore était fière que la trouve car c'était vraimen dur.

Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance Miss Granger. Dit une voix chaleureuse mais disparut depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Harry et Severus lancèrent en même temps : - Oh Bonjour Albus !

Draco et Hermione étaient figés. Samara venait d'arriver dans le bureau et stoppa net sa marche lorsqu'elle vit son ancien directeur. Il avait bel et bien l'air vivant. Pourtant il était mort.

Toujours au courant de tout. Il se tourna vers le jeune couple et leur dit d'une voix sévère.

Draco, Harry. Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez impérativement aidé. Harry tu seras ce qu'il faut faire. Personne d'autres n'a le droit de l'éduquer sauf vous allez-y !

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, ils dévalèrent l'escalier suivit de Samara et Hermione. Severus se tourna vers un Albus souriant et fier.

C'est l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Severus. Ou devrais-je dire future Oncle Sev ?

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je sais il est plus court les autres mais la suite arrive rapidement promis ! Vous deveniez de quoi il s'agit ou pas ? un petit conseil c'est une discussion avec Oncle Sev et son Filleul (et Neveu)

Voici les RAR :

Nicolas : Désolé pour le retard. Je sais que nous sommes en Aout mais je n'est pas avant. Je suis revenu de vac et mon père m'apprends que je commence le boulot dès le lendemain !! Désolé. Mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre me remonte dans ton estime !!!

Onalurca : Voilà la suite. Faut pas croire que je l'avais pas oublié !! J'espère que c'est toujours aussi génial !!! Merci de ta review !!!

Lapieuvredudesert : Voilà j'espère que tu en apprends encore !! ET que ça te plait toujours autant !!

Mifibou : Voilà le chapitre !! Excuse moi pour le retard mais le rytme doit reprendre tres bientôt !! Donc pas de plaitne !! lol

Megan Malfoy : Désolé du retard. Mon ordi marche tres bien maitenant !!! Je remercie le petit U !! lol

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Moi? Sadic? C'est brai!!! LOL Oui je voulais que se soit Draco. J'en ai marre qu'on prenne Harry pour le plus faible !!!

Aokinoka : Voilà maintenant c'est Humain !! Tu as la réponse !! LOL J'en avais ras le bol !! me manquait !!!

Ange de la Mort : Bon je crois que j'ai tenir le suspense assez longtemps !! LOL !! Dsl ! Tu es content(e) de voir que c'es Draco ???

Merci à toutes et à tous !!! A la prochaine !! Sev Snape


	11. Bimal, Envie et Ordre du Phoenix

**_Invisible mais pas à ton cœur._**  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais à JKR  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre 2 hommes partez !  
  
Rating : R à cause des chapitres qui vont arrivée !!

Chapitre 11 : Bimal, Envie et Ordre du Phœnix 

' _Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, ils dévalèrent l'escalier suivit de Samara et Hermione. Severus se tourna vers un Albus souriant et fier._

_C'est l'heure n'est-ce pas ? '_

- **En effet Severus. C'est l'heure.** Dumbledore commença à disparaître lorsqu'il redevint visible, s'approcha de Severus et sortit un petit animal de sa poche.** Je pense que vous vouliez savoir qui était Snaki ? Eh bien voilà. C'est un Bimal.**

- **Un quoi ?** demanda interloqué le directeur

- **Un Bimal. Animal sacré pour un Loup. Il peut se transformé en deux animaux. Je vous laisse les deviner.**

**- Lion et Serpent** . affirma le brun ténébreux.

**- En effet. Dites à Yolo qu'il me verra, ... Un jour. Au revoir Severus**

**- Au revoir Albus.**

Severus émit un petit sourire triste à la vue du défunt directeur. Il ne le verrait peut-être plus. Enfin bon, maintenant il devait descendre dans le Grand Hall pour accueillir le nouveau venu dans une nouvelle famille.

- **Oncle Sev arrive !** lança joyeusement Severus en quittant son bureau suivi de Samara pleine de joie devant la réplique de son mari.

Severus prit sa femme par la main et lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires. Elle n'y résistait pas et ça il le savait, il en profitait. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de sa dulcinée et s'arrêta sur le ventre rebondit.

Sa femme rougit lorsqu'elle sentit le regard désireux de son mari. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard était brumeux de désir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur son ventre elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa.

Severus serra Samara durant ce baiser. Il fit passer tout son amour pour cette femme qui l'avait rendu heureux. Quand le baiser prit fin, Sev embrassa chaque partie de son visage pour remonter jusqu'à lobe de l'oreille pour le sucer.

- **Sev... Sev...** gémit Samara.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas il continuait sa course et descendit jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme. Elle se collait de plus en plus à lui, demandant plus. Severus la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveaux. Samara caressait son cher et tendre, mais n'en ayant pas assez déboutonna la chemise et trouva le torse tant recherché.

Elle le caressait, alternant douceur et férocité. Severus ne pouvait que gémir. Les mains de celle qu'il aimait étaient parfaite. Il commença lui aussi à caresser la peau mate de Samara et entreprit de l'embrasser.

-** Hum...Sev.. S'il te plait...**

**- Que veux-tu mon amour ?**

**- Fais-moi l'amour !**

**- Mais les élèves ?**

**- Je m'en fous, Severus ! Je te veux maintenant !**

La main de l'ancien maître de potion caressait la longue jambe féminine, jusqu'à la couture de sa jupe. Sa femme le regarda et il pu y lire tout le désir dedans. Il continua et remonta jusqu'à l'intimité brune.

Il baissa lentement la petite culotte, laissant sa femme râlé de plaisir. Il souleva sa femme qui noua ses jambes autour de son amant, pendant ce court laps de temps, Severus avait baissé pantalon et boxer noir. Laissant voir sa virilité tendue à l'extrême faisant encore une fois rougir sa femme.

Il approcha doucement l'entrejambe de sa compagne, quand il sentit la douce chaleur qui s'émanait il l'a prit le plus vite possible. Samara gémit de plaisir en sentant enfin son mari en elle. Appuyé contre le mur Samara s'accrocha à son mari qui avait posé les mains au même mur permettant de savourer le visage de sa bien aimée.

Il commença à faire des va-et-vient langoureux. Samara en demandait plus et grogna. Recevant le message, il alla de plus en plus vite. Retenant ses cris de plaisir dans sa gorge pour ne pas égayer la curiosité d'un 'sal' gamin.

Il jouit après sa femme, donnant encore quelque coups de rien et se retira. Il se rhabilla et aida Samara à faire de même. Ils se dépêchèrent à rejoindre les autres dans le Hall. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami il se mit à rougir. Mal à l'aise mais pourquoi ? C'était normal d'avoir des envies !

-** Que se passe-t-il ? Professeur Potter ?** demanda Rogue

**- Une jeune femme est décédé, Severus. Amenant avec elle un enfant. Mais elle n'est pas humaine.**

**- Bien, qui est-ce ?**

- **Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Assima, c'est une Sila. Elle est la dernière de sa tribu qui se trouve en Bulgarie. Elle est venu ici en sachant qu'il y avait un Loup Solitaire, ici, à Poudlard. A ma connaissance, je ne vois aucun Loup ici !**

Le trio Xeasley, Evans et Apple comprirent le message tout comme les autres dans le secret. Personne ne devait savoir qui c'était.

- **Harry, vous a-t-elle dit qui était-ce ?**

**- Non mais elle m'a parler d'un homme non sorcier, refaisant les mêmes actes que Jedusor !**

**- Je vois tout les professeurs dans mon bureau. Les élèves interdictions de sortir jusqu'à demain matin.**

Severus remonta dans son bureau suivit par le corps professorale. Severus se retourna discrètement et lança à Harry :

-** Professeur Potter ? Amenez-le à ma femme et venez vous le récupérez après la petite réunion.**

**- Bien Professeur Rogue.**

Les élèves se dispersèrent et l'étrange trio se retrouva.

- **Venez ! Mes parents mont donnée une cape d'invisibilité. On va suivre les professeurs et écouter leurs conversations.** Chuchota Yolo

**- Une cape ? Wahou !** souffla le roux

**- Mais Yolo comment veux-tu écouter la conversation, on ne connaît pas le mot de passe du bureau de Rogue !**

**- Qui vous a dit qu'on allait dans le bureau ?**

Yolo courut à son dortoir prendre la cape et revint en attrapant ses amis les emmenant vers un passage secret. Il arrivèrent devant une petite porte où il fit un geste inaperçue et laissa les Gryffondors passer. Ils se mirent sous la cape et marchèrent le plus silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent dans un chambre pour enfant et écoutèrent à la prote.

------ Dans le bureau de Rogue...

**- Bien. D'après Harry un fou reprend les actes de Jedusor. Quelqu'un sait-il quelque chose à ce sujet ?**

**- Oui moi.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Draco Malfoy. Il regarda tour à tour l'assemblée et prit la parole.

**- Un soir Dumbledore est venu me voir sous l'apparence d'un étudiant. Un Serpentard. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un moldu qui avait eu vent des actes du Voldemort. Il s'est essayé à la magie noire et a découvert en lui une force magique digne d'un sorcier de classe B. Il semblerait qu'il soit aussi cruel que le Serpent même pire. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il fallait remettre l'Ordre du Phœnix sur pied**.

**- Mais nous ne pouvons pas sans phœnix !** lança Hermione Granger

-**Si nous le pouvons.** Murmura Harry

- **Que veux-tu dire, mon ami.** Demanda Severus.

- **Fumseck est mort quelque jours après Albus, mais avant il a réussi à me retrouver et m'a laisser un cadeau. Le droit d'être un être hors du commun.**

-** Tiens encore une fois** ! lança Severus

-** Oui encore un nom que tu pourras rajouter !**

**- Mais dis-nous quel est ce cadeau** ! s'impatienta Ginny et Neville.

Harry se concentra sur un point, laissant sa magie rentrer au plus profond de lui même. Il eu un nuage de fumée et un magnifique Phœnix fit irruption. Il se mit à voler en chantant un magnifique air.

Derrière la porte, nos espions n'en revenaient pas ! Leur professeur de potions étaient un Animagus , non déclaré bien sur ! Yolo ne le savait pas lui même. Ils reprirent leur écoute.

Apparement l'oiseau avait du se poser. Et après un long silence la conversation reprit.

- **Bien je crois comprend.** Commença le directeur. **Tu veux qu'on prenne tes plumes pour rouvrir l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas Harry ?**

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

- **Okay. Bon tu sais comment on fait ?** demanda-t-il à l'oiseau rouge feu

Un autre sifflement se fit entendre.

Pas de RAR exceptionnellement car demain c'est la reprise des cours et j'ai pas trop le temps de répondre mais merci pour tout les reviewer qui prennent le temps de cliquer sur le bouton de gauche !! ET bien sur au lecteur un peu flemard. Je redis LES SANS COMPTE SONT LES BIEN VENUS , J'ACCEPTE LES REVIEWS ANONYMES !!!

Promis au prochain chapitre je répond à vos reviews ! Alors n'oubliez pas ! Sev Snape


	12. Renaissance de l'Ordre et Vérité

**_Invisible mais pas à ton cœur._**  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais à JKR  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre 2 hommes partez !  
  
Rating : R à cause des chapitres qui vont arrivée !!

Chapitre 12 : La renaissance de l'Ordre et Vrais Amis

' _Bien je crois comprend. Commença le directeur. Tu veux qu'on prenne tes plumes pour rouvrir l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas Harry ? _

_Un sifflement se fit entendre. _

_Okay. Bon tu sais comment on fait ? demanda-t-il à l'oiseau rouge feu_

_Un autre sifflement se fit entendre .'_

Le Phoenix ébouriffa ses longues ailes fambloyantes, et en décrocha un certains nombre. Pile poil (enfin plume ! lol) le nombre des personnes présentes dans salle. C'est à dire Les 2 Weasley, Malfoy, Rogue, Granger et une pour Harry.

Harry se retransforma et reprit la parole.

-** Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis. Même vos enfants. Personne. L'Ordre du Phoenix renaît mais avec d'autres lois. Les plumes que je vous donne sont spéciales, différente de celle de Fumseck. Je vous dit pas les pouvoirs mais vous le verrez bien. Vigilance constante ! En mémoire d'un ancien.**

**- Merci Harry. Bien que je n'ai pas trop envi d'assurer cette charge, je serais celui qui vous tiendrais informer comme l'a fait avant moi Albus. Bien que je ne sois pas Albus ! Maintenant allez rejoindre vos quartiers et rassurez vos maisons respectives pour les directeurs. On se voit au dîner.**

Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau de Rogue. Harry et Draco se précipitèrent dans leur maisons et rassurèrent en quatrième vitesse leurs élèves. Ils s'enfuirent vers les quartiers de Rogue et prirent l'enfant dans les bras de Samara.

.............................. Dans le bureau directorial.

Severus se dirigea dans ses quartiers proches et alla directement dans la future chambre de son enfant.

- **Bonjour, vous trois !**

Le trio sursauta à cette intrusion ; quand ils virent leur directeur il baissèrent la tête. Même Yolo.

- **Eh bien ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette chambre ?**

**- Euh... Veuillez nous excusez, Professeur Rogue mais nous nous sommes perdu quand nous voulions aller à la volière !** fit Phil Weasley

**- Yolo ?**

- **Excuse-nous mais je voulais savoir. Punis moi mais pas eux, ils y sont pour rien !**

Phil et Isis étaient stupéfait de voir leur ami tutoyer le professeur Rogue. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien de lui et de sa famille. Mais maintenant ils allaient peut être savoir !

-** Je verrais. Dis moi pourquoi vous écoutiez la conversation professorale ? Il doit bien il y a voir une raison.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit je suis venu ici pour apprendre comment mes parents m'ont découvert. Le futur est différent, je me devais de savoir.**

**- Je sais. Vous devez tous savoir maintenant non ? A propos de l'Ordre et du deuxième Lord Noir ?**

**- Oui professeur**. Dit Isis

Lorsque Yolo avait parler du futur, Severus avait bien vu ses yeux se voiler d'un voile noir. La mort. Il y avait du avoir beaucoup de mort dont Harry et Draco. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Le plus vite possible. Il devait se résoudre à tous savoir comme Dumbledore. Ca commençait déjà à devenir une habitude.

.................................... Dans les appartements de Draco et Harry

**- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon, chéri ?** demanda le brun

- **Mignon ? Mais il est tout bleu !! On dirait un schtroumf !**

**- Draco ! Tu sais autant que moi, que nous devons le garder. Ce sont les lois**

**- Pas nous ! Toi ! Tu as raison se sont TES lois pas les MIENNES !**

**- Dray ! comment oses-tu dire ça ! Tu n'étais pas de cette avis dans le Hall ! Tu m'as dit que cela ne te dérangeais pas que je sois un Loup, qui plus solitaire ! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas, tu comprend !** cria le maître des potions. **Il est peut être bleu, différent. Nous sommes des sorciers, Draco que tu le veuilles ou non ! Nous devons accepter de vivre avec d'autres espèces. Si tu n'acceptes pas cela, c'est pas la peine que je reste alors.**

Harry se leva avec le jeune Sila dans ses bras. Draco n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il regardait son amant se diriger vers la chambre, posant l'enfant sur le lit. Il le vit prendre ses affaires et les mettre dans ses malles.

Le Sila le regardait. Il avait de grand yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Il avait beau être bleu, il est vrai qu'il était mignon. Draco lui sourit et fut rempli de bonheur lorsque l'enfant lui répondit. Il se dirigea vers le gosse et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut enchanter de voir de l'amour que lui portait l'enfant. Il lança le gamin dans les airs qui rigolait à chaque volée de plus en plus fort.

Draco ne vit pas que Harry continuait à ranger ses affaires. Quand il s'en rendit compte il posa le Sila sur le lit et vint se blottir dans le dos de son amant.

-** Pars pas, s'il te plait. Pardonne-moi. Je n'avait pas compris ton devoir. Maintenant oui. Si je porte ton enfant je veux l'élever ensemble. Pas seul. Je t'aime trop. Ne me quittes pas.**

**- Bien Draco. J'accepte tes simples excuse car je sais ce que tu dit est vrai. Mais ne remets pas en cause mes lois. Je suis ce que je suis. Je n'y peux rien.**

.............................. Dans le parc de Poudlard..

- **Yolo. Expliques –toi ! Tu tutoie Rogue, tu parles de futur a Rogue. Dis nous la vérité !** parla calmement Phil.

- **Attends, Phil. Je pense comprendre tu permets, Yolo ? ..Merci. Voilà je pense que Yolo n'est pas de ce monde mais du futur, où la guerre fait rage. Tes parents t'ont envoyé ici pour que tu apprennes ton passé. Ce pourquoi ils se sont battus. Je me trompes ?**

-** Non. C'est la vérité à part qu'il manque quelle petite chose. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour que je trouve un moyen de détruire ce nouveau Lord Noir. Et pour me sauver comme il vienne de me sauver aujourd'hui.**

Silence. Personne ne prononça un mot. Yolo pleurait silencieusement. Ne retenant plus ses larmes. Isis et Phil le regardèrent les yeux ronds, ils avaient fait le rapprochement. Les professeurs Potter et Malfoy allaient mourir dans un avenir proche. Environ 11 ans. Tout espoir étant partie puisque le Survivant allait mourir.

**- Il faut que je fasse une potion de retour pour mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent...**

Voilà c'est fini !!! J'espère que cela vous à plus. JE voulais vous demander si vous vouliez une suite à cette deuxième partie de fic. C'est vous qui voyez car le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue. Alors dites moi ça rapidement. REVIEWS !!!

RAR :

**Vif d'or** : Ouien plus je l'imagine pas avec la tête de Fumseck mais plutot avec un joli visage qui donne envie de le caresser !! lol

**Nicolas !** Ok No problème !! lol je suis pas vraiment forte en anglais! Lol enfin ptet qu'un jour... qui sait ! Merci de me lire quand tu as tu tps libre c'est gentil !! J'espère que cela te plait toujours autant ! Bisous

**Lapieuvredudesert **: Merci ! Je vais ton chap tt de suite ! Merci de ta reviexs !

**Merawen :** Merci ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'idées et d'imagination ! lol J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! Merci pour ta reviews !

**Onalruca :** Merci pour ta reviews !

J'espère que vous avez bien réfléchit pour la suite .... Bisous et a la pochaine Sev Snape


	13. Epilogue

**_Invisible mais pas à ton cœur._**  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais à JKR  
  
Slash : Draco/Harry Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre 2 hommes partez !  
  
Rating : R

Ceci est l'épilogue et vu que tout le monde veux une suite je la ferais. La suite commencera lorsque Draco et Harry adopterons Yolo... Et bin sur il y aura quelques surprises ...

Voici le dernier chapitre ...

EPILOGUE

_Il faut que je fasse une potion de retour pour mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent..._

Isis et Phil le regardèrent et ne dire mots. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'être du futur et le serra fort dans ses bras. Yolo laissait ses larmes couler et répondit à l'étreinte avec joie. Le roux ne mit pas plus longtemps pour venir les serrer dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent en silence.

Le professeur Rogue les trouva ainsi serrés, tous les trois et il repensa au trio Gryffondorien. Oui ces trois jeunes là étaient bien la relève. Il sourit à cette pensée mais reprit son air impassible même si au fond de lui il était des plus inquiets.

**Yolo. Miss Apple, M. Weasley. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.**

Les trois élèves obéirent et suivirent leur directeur. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois près du feu, et Rogue alla les retrouver.

**Yolo ? j'ai bien vu ce voile tout à l'heure. Je sais que je ne dois pas changé le passé mais. Il faut que tu m'éclaires. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose, et cela à avoir avec Draco et Harry.**

**C'est vrai, professeur mais cela ne vous regarde pas ! Yolo doit faire ce qu'il doit faire. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir !**

**Vous savez, Miss Apple que vous me faîtes penser à une ancienne élève** ? dit rogue en regardant la jeune gryffondor

**Ah oui ? Qui étais-ce ?** demanda impatiemment Isis.

**Granger. Hermione Granger. Miss Je Sais Tout, mais très spontanée et réfléchie.**

Le jeune Weasley étouffa ses sourires, et regarda Yolo qui était dans le même cas. Severus en voyant cela sourit mais n'oubliant pas pourquoi ils étaient là, il reprit son 'interrogatoire'.

**Yolo. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu viennes à cette époque. Je te promet que je ne dirais rien. A tes parents et aux autres.** Promit le directeur

**Nous aussi, Yolo. On est tes amis dans cette époque mais aussi dans ton époque.** Promis Phil.

Yolo les regarda et les remercia d'un sourire. Il avait vraiment des amis. Et il compris pourquoi il adorait le jeune couple dans son monde. Il avait été amis. AMIS.

**L'homme qui a décimé mon peuple, et ma mère est monté rapidement en puissance. Il organisait des raids et tout le monde y passait. Il y a eu beaucoup de mort, exterminé de milliers de populations sorcières et moldus. Nous avons été obligé de nous dévoiler pour protéger les moldus, et je dois dire qu'ils ont pris cette nouvelle avec joie.**

**Il est encore plus puissant que Voldemort, et sème vraiment la terreur. Son nom est Carala. Il a une haine inépuisable envers celui qui a tué le Lord Noir. Il veut le tuer ansi que son mari. Il leur a jeter un sort qui ne peut être contré que par une potion de Magie Noire. Seul un homme peut la faire.**

Yolo qui regardait Severus baissa les yeux et ce dernier comprit. Il devait être mort, et son ami le père de cet enfant l'avait ramené pour qu'il le sauve.

**Merci Yolo. Tu en as déjà trop dit et je vais de ce pas voir l'homme qui pourra t'aider à faire cette potion. Miss Apple et M. Weasley retournez dans vos dortoirs et pas un mot de tout de ceci à qui que se soit**.

**Bien Professeur Rogue,** répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes.

Apres les deux partis, Yolo se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à son parrain.

**Je veux pas qu'ils meurent Sev.** C'est ma seule vraie famille !** pleura le Sila. Je me suis engueulé avec Papa,... enfin Harry. Il a eu une attaque ils sont parti et m'ont laissé seul. Ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne. Mais j'ai désobéi et je me suis fait prendre. Shti .. enfin Draco est venu à m'a rescousse mais c'est prendre aussi. Il a été torturé et Papa a été obligé de se sacrifier pour nous. L'échange s'est fait. Nous contre papa. Il a regardé Shti et lui a dit de prendre soin de leur enfant. Et ne m'a pas regardé. Alors je lui est lancé que je n'avais jamais été son fils mais juste une obligation, un pacte qui datait depuis du siècle**.

**Yolo pleurait à en plus finir et redoublèrent à l 'évocation de cette scène. Il a réussi à s'échapper, il est revenu à la maison mal au point. Il saignait de partout et je me suis souvenu de mes dernières paroles. Shti est arrivé pour le soigner et m'a demandé d'aller chercher des lingettes.**

**Il ne m'as jeter un seul regard. Et quand je lui demandé comment ça allait il ne m'a répondu. Le soir j'ai entendu qu'il rigolait avec les enfants mais pas avec moi. Quelque jours plus tard, Shti a remarqué que je ne parlais à personne, et a demandé à papa d'aller me parler. J'ai tout entendu ' _Je suis juste un protecteur pour lui, je ne vois pourquoi je me passerai pour son père alors que je ne le suis pas.' _Et j'ai compris l'impacte de mes paroles. On était tous dans un moment de détresse qu'ils n'ont pas pu éviter le sort. Il m'a juste parler en me demandant de venir ici. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre et je ne veux pas qu'il meurent avec ça dans la tête !**

Severus serra un peu plus Yolo dans ses bras. Il comprenait la souffrance d'Harry. Les paroles peuvent être blessante, et Yolo avait tout de même comprit l'impacte. Il savait au fond de lui que Harry aimait de tout son cœur Yolo, même si ce pacte entre les Sila et les Loup n'existait pas, il l'aurai tout de même élever comme son prope fils. Il vit que Yolo avait fini par s'endormir.

Harry avait fini de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire alors que Daco était encore avec l'enfant. Harry alla vers la chambre et s'appuya contre la porte.

Draco s'amusait avec l'enfant qui rigolait à plein poumons. Le brun sentit une vague d'amour le traverser. Draco était un être magnifique et doter d'un amour sans limite. Et il portait son enfant, leur enfant.

**Il** **faudrait lui trouver un nom, Harry non ?** demanda le blond sans se retourner.

**Mais il en a déjà un**. Ria le brun. **Il s'appelle Yolo, cela veut dire paix dans sa langue.**

**Oh ! C'est mignon. Bon je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser dormir. Il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui.**

Les deux hommes laissèrent le Sila dormir, et allèrent dans le salon. Harry assis dans le canapé, caressait d'un air absent les cheveux de Draco qui avait posé la tête sur les genoux de son amant.

**Harry ?**

**Hum...**

**Comment ça se passe quand un homme est enceint ? Tu le sais ou pas ?**

**Franchement Dray, je ne savais même pas que cela pouvais arriver.**

**Harry ?**

**Oui...**

**Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après t'être sauvé de la bataille. S'il te plait**

**Bien . Quand je t'ai vu arrivé, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas te laisser mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais partir, alors j'ai transplané en pensant à mes origines, et j'ai atterri dans une clairière.**

Flash back

Il faisait noir, et je ne voyais pas grand chose mais je distinguais des formes. J'ai sorti ma baguette pour me protéger au cas où, j'ai vu un oiseau arrivé. C'était un Phoenix et j'ai reconnu Fumseck. Il s'est penché vers moi et ma mordu au cou, où je me suis mis à saigner, il a bu mon sang et j'ai du boire le sien. Enfin il m'a plutôt obliger. Il s'est mis à chanter et j'ai compris qu'il m'avait donné sa vie. Puis j'ai avancé vers ce qu'il me semblait humain et je me suis retrouvé face un loup. Il me montrait ses crocs, mas je n'ai pas reculé comme si je savais qu'il n'allait pas me faire du mal.

Je me suis approché de lui les mains en avant pour me présenter. Je les caressé et il m'a jappé en signe de contentement. Il était magnifique, et un homme est sorti de derrière. Il y avait étrangement une ressemblance entre l'animal et cet homme. Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a parlé :

**Tu dois être Harry n'est-ce pas ?**

**Peut être !** répondis-je sur la défensive.

**Oui je te reconnaît , tu as le même caractère de ta mère sauf que là c'était James qui parlait comme ça. Tu as beaucoup grandi Harry.**

L'homme me parlait comme si on s'était déjà vu avant. Mais pas pour moi, je ne savais pas qui c'était et il m'a semblé qu'il devina ma question.

**Je suis Gano. Je suis un Loup. Enfin tu dois savoir qui je suis, non ?**

**Non désolé, Gano. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous êtes.**

**Enfin Lili et James ont du te parler de nous. De tes origines ! De ton peuple !**

**Je suis désolé mais Lili et James sont morts quand je n'avais que 1 an. Je ne sais rien de mes origine et de mon peuple. Mais puisque vous savez de quoi vous parler racontez-moi ! **lui demandais-je.

Et j'ai donc appris que j'étais l'enfant unique anglais d'une union d'un Sila et d'un Loup. Les autres ont émigré dans un coin plus reculé de cette forêt. J'ai aussi eu connaissance de mes privilèges mais aussi de mes responsabilité envers les Loup, les Sila et les Sorciers. J'ai beaucoup appris avec Gano.

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le village des deux peuples, j'ai été accueillis comme si tout le monde me connaissait. J'ai été très vite intégré, et j'ai tout appris. Puis Gano m'a prit à part :

**Ecoutes Harry, Albus était un Solitaire. Il protégeait les Sila qui se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant il n'y a plus personne, et avec les mangemorts non attrapés...**

**J'accepte. Je veux bien prendre sa place. Il n'y a aucun problème. Sauf que ...**

**Je lui expliqué mon problème que j'étais parti juste après la bataille et qu'aux yeux du monde sorcier Harry Potter avait disparu. Mais il a vu un autre problème. Celui où j'avais quitté celui que j'aimais. Et il m'a aidé.**

**Gano, comment pourrais-je te remerciez ? tu m'as beaucoup appris et aidé alors que moi je n'est rien fait pour toi en retour.**

**Si, Harry. Tu as su m'écouter. Tu sais ici je n'avais pas beaucoup d'attache mais en te parlant de notre peuple, tu m'as prendre conscience que je leur devais beaucoup. Je suis devenu un nouvel homme avec une nouvelle pensée. Tu m'as apporté plus que tu ne crois, Harry. Mais si tu tiens tant à me remerciez, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de quelqu'un pour moi.**

**Je le ferai, Gano. Pour nous et notre amitié.**

**Merci Harry. Je vais le chercher.**

Je me demandais bien ce que je devais prendre soin, lorsqu'il ressortait avec louveteau. Il était magnifique et qui plus est avait les yeux bleus. Je les pris dans mes bras et ces deux yeux m'ont fait pensé à toi.

**Ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire. Ma louve l'as mis au monde il y a 1 mois. Je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais le donner. Il faut un être de confiance et tu l'es pour moi. C'est un Bimal, il peut se transformer en deux animaux. C'est à toi de le découvrir mais il ne se transformera que quand il aura 3 mois. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à son maître. Prends soin de lui, Harry. C'est un loup bien rare que tu as devant toi.**

**Merci, Gano. C'est un cadeau bien mignon que j'ai là, et ma confiance ne faillira pas.**

**Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant, Harry. Les Chefs t'attendent pour la cérémonie. Adieu mon frère.**

**Adieu, mon frère.**

Je me suis dirigé vers la place du village où chaque famille de Sila était protégé par une famille de Loup. Ils se sont tous inclinés lorsque je suis passé pour aller m'installer à genoux devant les Chefs.

**Harry, t'accueillir ici fut un honneur mais aussi une joie. Nous avons retrouvé un des nôtres. James et Lili aurait fier de tes choix jeune homme. Puisses Merlin et les êtres magiques t'aide dans ta mission**. Commença le chef Sila.** Tu seras toujours le bienvenu toi et ta famille dans la famille des Sila.**

**Harry,** poursuivit le chef Loup,** je suis ravi que tu te joignes à nous. Tu te montres courageux car prendre une décision comme celle-ci demande beaucoup de reflexion. Mais nous avons confiance en toi, Harry. Pour ta mission je te donne deux pouvoirs : celui de contrôler les éléments et de parler toutes les langues de cette planète.**

**Adieu jeune Harry. Et n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour toi et tes amis**. Finis le chef Sila.

**Adieu Kila,** en m'inclinant devant le Loup, **Adieu Maërnou.**

Je me suis tourné vers le peuple et je me suis incliné devant lui, en le remerciant. Puis je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt. Et j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard. M'achetant une maison dans le coin. Puis le mariage.

Fin du Flash-Back.

**Voilà tu sais tout Dray.**

**Pendant ton apprentissage, ce Gano ne t'as pas parlé de ce sujet là ?**

**Non il pensait que j'était comme les sorciers qui sont le plus souvent hétéro puisqu'il faut continué la lignée. Même si un sorcier aime les hommes il épousera une femme.**

**Oh. Et moi si je ne veux pas épousé une femme, il se passera quoi ? Toi aussi il faut que tu le fasse. Alors on devra vivre dans l'adultère !**

Harry releva le visage de Draco à sa hauteur en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

**non Dray. On ne fera pas ça, tu portes notre enfant. Il aura du sang Malfoy et du sang Potter. Alors pourquoi veux-tu te marier à une femme alors qu'on peux avoir des enfants ?**

**Oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi mon amour. On va se coucher ? Je suis un peu fatigué avec les évènements et ta petite histoire m'a bercé !**

**D'accord mon chéri. Allez je t'emmène.**

Harry prit son compagnon dans les bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Ils se dévêtirent et se mirent au lit.

**Bonne nuit, mon amour.**

**Bonne nuit Dray.**

Harry regarda son amant s'endormir, mais n'arrivait pas à chasser la méchante idée qui obsédait sa conscience. ' Aller fait le !' Harry se releva sur son coude, et se pencha vers son amant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et entreprit un petit 'massage'. Dans le même temps, il se mit à caresser le ventre de Draco qui commençait à se tortiller.

Harry s'arrêta se recoucha et fit semblant de dormir. Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry dormir. Il se dit qu'il avait du rêver. Il se rendormit et Harry recommença plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, Draco se réveillait interrogatif. Mais Harry se trahit lui même.

Draco s'était réveillé et regardait attentivement le brun. Celui-ci commençait à rigoler et le blond comprit que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Harry répondit avec ardeur au baiser enflammer de Draco.

Il poussa Draco sur le dos et se mit sur lui tout en l'embrassant. Draco gémit quand il sentit l'érection du brun contre la sienne. Il se mit à se frotter contre elle, tirant des gémissement à son amant.

**Harry...**

Le brun entreprit de baiser chaque parcelle de peau de Draco. Il lécha le lobe de Draco, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir. Se collant le plus possible à lui, il descendit le long du torse, et alla énerver les deux tétons déjà dresser.

**Harry... Hum... arrête...**

**Hum pourquoi?**

**Prends moi maintenant !**

Harry le regarda. Draco connaissait ce regard qui disait qu'il allait attendre. Et il avait raison, car Harry descendit encore plus bas, et s'amusa avec l'élastique du boxer. Draco serrait le drap de toutes ses forces. Harry enleva tout de même le boxer, et s'amusa à faire impatienter son amant.

**Harry ... S'il te plait... fais le... !**

**Faire quoi mon amour ?**

**... Su ..Suce moi !**

Harry sourit car il se rappelait que Draco détestais dire ces mots là. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans le quitter du regard, et se baissa pour laisser son souffle s'éparpiller sur le sexe tendu du blond.

Draco frissonna. Il vit Harry se pencher vers son sexe, et une langue vint le caresser lui arrachant un gémissement. Harry humidifia tout le sexe de sa salive et passa en coup de vent sa langue sur le gland.

**Ha...Harry !**

Harry sourit et engloutit le membre dans a bouche et amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient. Une des ses mains alla caressa les douces testicules. Il sentit les mains de Draco se poser sur sa tête et lui imposer un rythme. Il suça plus violemment Draco qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il aspira le membre de Draco dans sa bouche , deux fois, trois fois. Le blond se lâcha dans la bouche du brun.

**Oh Harry !!!!** cria Draco. **Prends moi! S'il te plait!**

Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il enleva son boxer le plus vite possible et embrassa son Dray. Il se frotta langoureusement à lui, et après quelque seconde une autre érection revint, faisant rougir son propriétaire. Harry enduisit son sexe et ses doigt de lubrifiant, et en pénétra deux dans l'anneau du blond.

Draco se tordait sous les doigts expert de l'ancien gryffondor. Il sentit ses doigts se retiré, et allait grogner mais le gland de Harry vint aussi vite. Harry pénétra le plus doucement Draco, et alla le plus loin possible.

Il se mit à onduler des hanches lorsque Draco se détendit. Il retirait et tapait dans la prostate du Serpentard qui gémissait de plaisir. Il passa une main entre leur corps et masturba une deuxième fois la virilité du blond. Draco se resserrait de plus en plus et se vida dans le main de Harry qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer en lui.

**Draco ! Harry** ! criairent en même temps les deux amants.

Harry se retra de Draco, l'enlaça, l'embrassa. Ils s'endormirent avec le sourire heureux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin...

Les cours reprirent mais Yolo ne vint pas au cours. Severus avait prévenu les professeurs qu'il le prenait pour la journée. Dans le bureau avec Severus, Yolo était en train de lui expliquer les effets du sort que ses parents avaient reçus.

**Je vois de quoi il s'agit. Ton père avait dit vrai. Je suis le seul à savoir la faire. Tu vas m'aider à la préparé, comme ça si ce sortilège est encore utiliser tu sauras comment faire !**

**Oui, merci Oncle Sev !**

**Bon Yolo. Il faut qu'on mette des choses au point. Je ne suis pas ONCLE Sev mais Sev ! Juste Sev ! Juste Sev tout comme Juste Harry !**

**Je sais ! C'est Shti qui m'a dit te t'appeler comme ça ! Il sait que tu déteste ça ! Moi je trouve ça mignon !! Enfin c'est toi qui voit...Oncle Sev** !! rigola Yolo

**T'es bien comme tes pères ! Toujours en train de m'embêter ! Enfin on ne peu pas changer grand chose ! Avoir des pères tête de mule on ne peu rien faire ! Bon allez on va au labo. Tiens mets ça !**

Severus lui jeta une blouse, et en revêtit une aussi. Il lui donna des gants, et lui précisa les consignes à respecter.

La potion Gorgalitumuo est très difficile à réaliser car elle ne contient que des solutions. Et tous les ingrédients sont moldus. La magie n'a rien avoir la dedans ! Il faut manier de l'acide et d'autres produit assez dangereux. Tu devrais y arriver puisque tes pères sont bons en potion et que moi aussi !

Pendant une semaine Yolo et Severus étaient enfermés dans le labo. Il ne descendait que pour manger et dormait bien sur. Mais le reste du temps cloîtrés dans ce labo.

**Isis ! Phil ! Il faut que je vous parle**. Cria Yolo depuis le haut de l'escalier.

**On arrive** ! crièrent ensemble les deux lions.

Yolo emmena ses deux amis dans une salle déserte et commença à parler.

**Voilà, Severus et moi avons fait la potion et je dois partir bientôt. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Tachez de pas m'oubliez, hein ! Moi je vous oublierais pas !**

**Oh ! Yolo ! Ne t'inquiètes pas on se reverra! Je te le promet ! Fais un bon voyage. J'espère que tu arriveras à temps !**

**Salut mon vieux ! Bon courage pour tes parents. Ma famille prend Harry comme un frère alors je te considère comme un cousin !**

**Merci Phil ! Merci Isis !**

Yolo serra ses deux amis et les emmena dans le bureau directorial où Severus les attendait.

**Bonjour Professeur !**

Yolo prit son temps pour dire au revoir à ses amis, puis se tourna vers Severus. Il lui fit ses adieux et ajouta :

- **Jenedevrais pas te dire ça mais Snaki t'adore. Il ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu n'as qu'a l'appeler et il viendra ! Adieux !**

Il partit en buvant une fiole. Le bureau était devenu silencieux. Tous les yeux étaient centré là où se tenait l'être bleu qui venait de disparaître.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que cela vous a plus. La suite de cette suite ! (lol un peu long non ?) arrive bientôt !

Excusez du retard mais j'ai attendu des reviews, et l'adsl ne marche pas ! donc ...

Voilà les RAR :

Onalurca : Merci pour ta review. la suite sera axée sur harry et dray. Yolo fera son apparition vu la fin de l'épilogue. en tout cas merci de m'avoir suivi pour les fics!! :)

lapieuvredudesert: Merci pour ta review. J'espere que la longueur te plait pr ce chapitre.lol La suite arrivera bientot promis. Je voulais teprévenir que je n'arrive plu a te mettre des reviews pour ta fic. mas je pense que c'est mon ordi qui déconne ! vraiment dsl. en tout je continue à lire tes fic avec grand plaisir! continue comme ça.

Vif d'Or: Oui ne t'inquiete pas j'ai une idéee derrière la tête !! Oui moi aussi j'adore faire ça à mon neveu alors pourquoi Draco!! lol Merci et la suite arrive bientot! Si t'as une idée de tire car là je rame!! lol

Merawen: Voilà votre épilogue, madame et la suite arrive bientot! ( petite révérence! lol) J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre enfin épilogue! lol merci pour tout

Megane Malfoy: Je crois que t'as oubli" le pas dans la dernière phrase! lol Ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive donc tu auras toutes tes réponse. Et comme t'as vu Yolo as trouvé une solution!

A bientot et Merci encore Sev Snape


End file.
